Edge Of Desire
by RoxyBelle
Summary: Alex's friend Madison moves to LA to audition for acting jobs. Alex is just along for the ride, but she meets a boy that helps her realize that she is amazing. How will she adjust to her new life and new friends along the way? Logan/OC
1. Moving In and Hanging Out

**_I've had this idea in my head forever, and I decided to publish it finally! Tell me what you think!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, just my OC's, Alex and Madison._**

**_..._**

"I am so glad that we moved to California, Lexi," my friend Madison said using my nickname. "There are so many hot guys here!" she squealed.

Yes, she was the "boy-crazy" type.

Allow me to introduce myself: I am Alexis Levine and I am here to help my friend live out her dream.

She came to Los Angeles to live at the Palm Woods and audition for many, many television shows. I was just along for the ride.

She ran a hand through her short blonde hair and walked up to the front desk, leaning on it.

"We're here to check in," she told the large man with jet black hair behind the desk. He smirked and continued munching on some potato chips.

"Name?" he questioned in a nasally voice.

"Madison Daniels," she said with an eye roll. My arms were getting tired from carrying my bags, plus one of hers. She thinks that because I'm the athletic one, I should be the hoss and carry her stuff.

"Miss Daniels, you'll be staying in room 2K," he said lazily handing her a set of keys. "Have a Palm Woods day!" he said unenthusiastically.

"You too," I said, being the polite one.

"I can't wait to get to the room- and it better be nice. My parents paid a lot of money for us to have a nice room," she scoffed.

"I'm sure that it'll be fine," I assured. He parents were rich and bought her whatever.

We went into the elevator, hearing dings until we got to the second floor.

We found our room easily, and she opened it. It was actually a very nice place. It had a black leather couch and key lime colored walls. The rooms down the hall were pink and blue, matching up with our favorite colors.

"I call pink!" Madison said, pulling her luggage into the brightly colored room.

"Good, I hate pink," I mumbled. I went into my room and the walls were a royal blue color; perfect.

After settling in, moving our furniture around and hanging up decorations, we checked out each other's rooms.

Her's was decorated with a big gold mirror, a pink polka-dotted comforter, and posters of stupid, teenage boys. By that, I mean Big Time Rush, Justin Bieber, and Dak Zevon...

Big Time Rush apparently lived here, and she was planning on hooking up with them. Their music wasn't too bad, but I just like stuff like Panic! At the Disco, Fallout Boy, and John Mayer. She was into whatever was popular.

My room had my guitar in the corner, and I took a black ottoman from the living room to place in there. I also had my black and gray leopard print comforter neatly over my queen-sized bed.

"Your room is so you!" Madi beamed. She was actually being nice to me. "What are you fixing for dinner?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't know, seeing as we have no food here," I said thinking of what to do. "I guess that I can go get something for pasta?" I suggested.

"I could go for that," she winked. I laughed and she continued. "I think that I'm going down for a swim," she said with a certain-colored bikini in her hand.

"Have fun," I said, getting the keys to her black Mercedes-Benz. It's a wonder that she let me drive it, but she did know that I was a much, much better driver than her...

I walked down the hall and to the elevator that I was in just an hour ago. I rode down that sucker and into the lobby, where I straightened my plain black v-neck, which complimented my curves nicely. I also wore black Nike sweatpants and black Nikes with neon green swishes. This was a typical outfit, paired with my dark reddish-blonde wavy hair in a ponytail, bangs hanging over my green eyes.

Some people would say that I'm pretty, but then they'd see Madison in all of her blonde-hair-blue-eyed glory and forget about me. She could get any guy, but people told me that guys didn't go after me because I'm intimidating...I am taller than most guys, standing at 5'10", and Madi is a sweet 5'0". I am also quite thin, a 130 pound girl. Madison is 110 pounds, which makes her look bigger than me because of her being...vertically challenged.

I compare myself to her too much, don't I?

I found myself in the Benz with my black Ray-Bans over my eyes. I drove about a mile down the road and found a grocery store.

...

I decided to get plenty of pasta to make my world-famous chicken Alfredo with broccoli. I also got some stuff for breakfast burritos, and omelets. You could say that I'm a pretty good cook...

About an hour later, I found myself staggering to the apartment's door with my arms full of groceries.

I pounded on the door and said, "Madi! Open the damn door already!" in a loud voice. Good thing no one was around...I'd look like I was making a scene.

I heard giggling coming from Madison and she opened the door with a grin. "Oh hey! What's up?" she said cheerfully.

"Not much, just trying to get through the door, and why were you giggling?" I asked suspiciously while pushing past her and resting the groceries on the counter.

"I was texting this guy that I met," she smiled.

"Is he cute?" I asked. I'm not made of stone, you know!

"Try hot-mazing!" she said, causing me to stifle a laugh. "His name is James, and I just invited him over for dinner," she informed me.

"Good thing I bought a lot of pasta," I said, unpacking the groceries.

"Guess what?" she said excitedly.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"He's bringing a friend!" she said poking my side like an idiot.

"Why would he do that?" I asked not getting why she was so excited.

"I told him that I have a super hot roommate, and he said that one of his "buds" could come too!" she said quoting this mysterious James person. "Isn't that awesome?" she said.

"Uh, I don't really do blind-dates," I said uneasily.

"Come on! Live a little," she pouted. "You're in L.A., chica!"

"No promises that I'll like this guy," I said. "When are they coming over?" I asked.

"I'm gonna text them whenever we're ready, they just live next door,"

"Fantastic," I said sarcastically.

"I'm going to get ready!" she said in a sing-song voice, poking my cheek and skipping off to her room.

"Stop poking me!" I said frustratedly, causing her to erupt in a loud cackle.

Oh Madison...can't live with her, can't live without her...

...

After about an hour later, the food was completely ready. So was I thanks to Madison.

She made me change into some black skinny jeans, and an aqua-colored tank top that mad my skin tone pop. (that rhymed!) She made me wear my Swarovski crystal necklace that she bought me and I had never worn. It was a simple, very pale pink heart on a silver chain.

This is about as girly as it gets.

Madi, however was wearing a pink cami (I'm sensing a theme here...) and a black, purple, and pink floral miniskirt.

She looked like an adorable little Barbie doll.

She made me wear mascara, which she had to hold me down to put on me. I am stubborn when it comes to this kind of thing...

She wore a little bronzer, mascara, eyeliner, and blush. It was her style, and she looked very pretty, just a little overdone.

"James is coming!" she said frantically, fixing her short blonde hair. He bangs were pinned up with a sparkly clip. She did my hair, she straightened my strawberry blonde waves and let my bangs hang down like usual.

"Calm down, lady!" I told her. "At least you know your guy!"

Just then, a knock sounded at our door. "Oh my god, please get that, Lexi!" she called from the bathroom.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to reveal an amazingly handsome guy. He had brown-colored hair that was shaggy, but still cute. His eyes were hazel and he was a good 5 inches taller than me.

"You must be the roommate," he said in a sultry voice. "I'm James," he took my hand and kissed it. Okay, pretty boy is a little too confident and player-ish to be my type. He seems right up Madi's alley though.

"I'm Alex," I said. A shorter boy came out from behind him.

"I'm Logan," he said with a crooked smile and he shook my hand respectfully. He was wearing a maroon button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a skinny black tie.

His raven-colored hair was styled perfectly in a small mohawk and he had the deepest brown eyes ever.

"A-Alex," I stuttered, feeling electricity jolt up my arm from a single handshake. I played it off with a flirty smile and said, "Come on in,"

They did as they were told and followed me into our apartment.

...

A couple minutes later, everyone was around the table and stuffing their faces with the pasta I made.

"So, I know that Madi here is here to act, but what are you here for?" James asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Moral support," I said with a small smile.

"I thought that you would be a model or something," Logan piped up.

I giggled at the thought. "That's what I always tell her to do!" Madi exclaimed.

I blushed deeply, "I would be a terrible model!"

"Come on," James said. "You should try it!"

"Nah, I'm not the modeling type," I said looking down at my Alfredo.

"She could kick your ass on the basketball court though!" Madison said, winking over at me.

"Really?" Logan asked. "I will accept that challenge," he grinned.

"I don't know if you wanna do that," I said. "You might cry when I beat you...," I smirked.

"Oh you're on!" Logan grinned cheesily.

It was weird how comfortable I was talking to him, and even James. Usually guys would back down pretty easily, but not them.

"Tell you what," James said. "We'll play 2 on 2, tomorrow at the park,"

"Who else is gonna play? She has auditions tomorrow," I said referring to Madison.

"Our friend, Carlos can play," Logan said matter-of-factly.

"You and Carlos verses me and Alex," James said. "Kendall can ref, and we'll kick your ass!" James said high-fiving me.

After more banter about the big game tomorrow, we started talking about their band, Big Time Rush. They sound like cool dudes...

"Let show them our rooms!" Madison said after we finished our meals.

"Okay?" I said getting confused.

Logan followed me and James followed his lady.

"Nice," he said admiring my room.

"Thanks," I said shyly.

His eyes wandered over to the corner where my guitar was.

"You play?" he asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Yeah, acoustic and electric. I had to leave my electric one back in Ohio," I said with a pouty lip.

He took a seat on my bed and laid back.

"Play me something," he said, closing his eyes.

"I can do that," I said, grabbing the guitar and placing the strap around my body.

I strummed the "Edge of Desire" by John Mayer. It was one of my favorite songs, ever. He hummed to it and looked relaxed.

"I'll sing if you do," he bargained.

"I hate singing in front of people," I furrowed my eyebrows and continued the strumming.

"I never wanted to sing, but here I am," he told me.

"What did you want to be?" I asked.

"A doctor," he said.

"So I take it you're smart?"

He blushed a light shade of pink and started singing.

_"Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me_

_'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see,"_

His voice was to die for, and it made me smile like an idiot.

"Sing!" he said before he reached the next line.

I smiled and sang along this time.

_"I want you so bad, I'll go back on the things I believe_

_There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me,"_

Our voices blended perfectly, and I actually felt confidence in myself when I sang with him.

I stopped playing after that verse and heard clapping. I turned my head to see James and Madison clapping in the doorway.

"Wow," Madi said, speechless.

"You two sound really good," James nodded in approval.

"Thanks," Logan and I said at the same time, causing us both to blush fiercely.

I took my guitar off and put it back in the corner.

"Madison and I," James said smiling down at her, "are going to see a movie,"

"So you have the apartment to yourselves," Madison said, wiggling hr eyebrows.

Logan and I both blushed again, and I felt like doing a face-palm.

"Have fun you two," I said, shooing them away.

They walked away and I heard our apartment door close.

"So," Logan started awkwardly.

"So," I said, pursing my lips together.

"20 questions?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Shoot," I told him to proceed.

"Uh, favorite color?"

"Easy, blue. If you could travel anywhere, where would it be?"

"That's tough...," he said. "Probably to Paris,"

"Romantic," I nodded.

"Favorite comedy movie?"

"How To Lose a Guy in 10 Days," I said.

"That's a good one," he agreed.

"Favorite singer?" I asked.

"I have to say John Mayer," he grinned, which I reflected. "Would you hang out with me again...soon?"

I was taken back by this question, but I giggled softly. "Is this your way of asking me out?"

"Is that your way of saying yes?" he countered.

"Gee, I don't know...," I said sarcastically trailing off. "Yes," I said looking in his brown eyes. "Tomorrow?" I asked.

"After our basketball game," he nodded. "Starbucks?" he asked.

"I love coffee," I said.

"I was hoping so,"

"Wanna go watch t.v.?" I asked the raven-haired boy.

"Sure," he said while standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.

...

After watching the Minnesota Wild game, I decided to bake Logan some chocolate cookies.

"You're a really good cook, Alex," Logan complimented after finishing his second cookie.

"Thanks," I said modestly.

We sat at the counter of the kitchen for a few silent minutes. It was comfortable silence, until it was broken by Logan. "You have green eyes," he said with a crooked smile that made my knees go weak.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'. "I've noticed," I said nonchalantly.

"They're beautiful," he said, followed by the cheesiest line ever, "like you,"

I cracked a smile. "Thanks, you have a nice smile," I told him.

He blushed a little. He glanced down at his phone and frowned, "James and Madison are on their way,"

"Oh," I sounded disappointed, and truthfully I was... "It is getting late anyway,"

"Yeah, I should get headed out," he said, going over to the door.

"Don't forget about the game tomorrow," I said.

"Don't forget to bring tissues, Alex," he mocked me while smirking. "See ya," he said while opening the door.

"Wait!" I said pacing over to the doorway. I hoped that I didn't sound to eager...

He turned around and raised his eyebrows. "Thanks for hanging out with me tonight," I said, while looking down at the floor.

"No problem, you're really cool," he said with another toothy smile. We stayed in the doorway, awkwardly standing until I looked up at him. He stepped closer and tip-toed to kiss my forehead, which was really cute.

His lips lingered on my forehead for a few seconds and he pulled away. "G'night Alex," he said.

I was at a loss for words. "Goodnight, Logan,"

Then, I shut the door behind him. I already really liked him, and it was so easy to talk to him.

...

"Alex!" Madison's voice rang through the apartment.

"Hey Madi," I said from over on the couch.

"My date was amazing!" she said in a song-song voice. "How do you like Logan?" she said while prodding my side with her finger.

"He's amazing, I think I like him,"

"Think? You sound like you're in love!"

I chuckled. "I'm not in love _yet_, but after the basketball game, we're going out for coffee,"

"Lexi has a date!" she squealed.

"I wouldn't call it that," I shrugged. "We're just gonna hang out,"

"Whatever," she smirked.

"Enough about me and Logan, how was James?" I asked to change the subject.

"He's an amazing kisser," she beamed. "I don't even know what the movie was about!" she said while laughing.

"Nice," I nodded, unsure of how to react to that.

"Did you and Logan do anything along the lines of kissing?" she asked.

"He kissed my forehead, does that count?"

"Oh, Lexi," she said. "Sure it does," she smirked and patted my hands. "Well, I'm going to bed, it's almost eleven-thirty," she said.

"Get some rest for your audition," I told her while we walked to our separate rooms.

"And _you _get some rest for your date!" she chuckled.

"It's not a date!" I yelled back.

"Sure, Lexi," she said, "_Sure...,"_

I plopped down on my bed and tucked myself under the covers, smiling to myself.

_I love Los Angeles..._

**_..._**

**_How do you like the story so far?_**

**_I think Logan is so adorable! :o)_**

**_Review!_**

**_XOXO_**

**_RoxyBelle_**


	2. Basketball and Coffee

_**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! Don't be shy! :)**_

_**This chapter is in Logan's POV, and I'll probably be switching between him and Alex every chapter. I still have a lot of character development to do...**_

_**Alex meets the other half of BTR in this chapter! :D I'm excited about this story, and I hope you are as well!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, Alex and Madison, sadly not Big Time Rush.**_

_**...**_

Logan's Point-of-View:

"Hey Logie, how was your _date _last night?" Kendall said coming into the living room and wiggling his eyebrows.

"She was cool," I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

"So you like her?" Carlos said while coming up behind me from the kitchen.

It was about ten o'clock, and we were meeting Alex at the park at eleven.

"Yeah, she's a cool girl,"

"Oooh," Kendall and Carlos said together. "Logie's in love!" Kendall cooed.

"I'm not in _love_ with her!" I said getting defensive. I hate when people are on my back about girls.

"Yet," Carlos smirked.

"Guys. It was just a blind date,"

"So you didn't ask her back out?" the blonde boy questioned.

"Sort of...I mean, it's more of a 'friends hanging out' thing," I explained.

"You're going to get stuck in the friend zone," Carlos told me.

I shrugged. "That might not be a bad thing, I'm not sure if I like her that way yet,"

And that was _true_...sure, Alex was an amazing cook, she was pretty, and talented. I'm not exactly over Camille yet, and we're in the 'off' stage of our relationship. James practically forced me to double date with him because I was the only one available. Still, Alex was cool, but I'm not a guy that falls fast for someone.

"Is she hot?" Kendall asked.

"You'll see her at the game,"

...

The guys and I walked over to the basketball court, clad in our basketball shorts and loose t-shirts.

"I didn't think you were gonna show," a voice that I recognized said. I turned over to see Alex standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

She was wearing gray basketball shorts and a black Nike t-shirt that was tight enough to show off some of her curves.

"Yeah, well I don't back down," I said while stepping up to her.

She took a basketball from out of no where and threw it at my chest. I "oof'ed" because I just barely caught it, but I had fast enough reflexes.

"Introduce me to your friends," she smirked and motioned to a smiling Kendall and Carlos.

"This is Kendall," I motioned him. "And this is Carlos,"

She nodded at them and said, "Alex,"

"Hi Alex," they both said in a dreamy voice.

"Are we gonna play or not?" she asked everyone. "You, eyebrows, go over there," she said pointing away from the court. "Latino, you're on Logan's team, tallies verses shorties," I furrowed my eyebrows, because of me being a shortie...

James spoke up. "I got you a bandana," he said to Alex while holding out one of his signature bandanas. She took the purple piece of fabric and tied it around her head. I had to say that she looked adorable...

"Ready for an ass-kicking?" she asked me, while dribbling a ball.

...

We ended up getting our asses kicked to the curb. It was a close game, but Alex and James were unstoppable.

We played until the first team scored 10 points; it ended up being 10 to 6. She scored a three-pointer, and a couple two-pointers

Alex sat down at a picnic table, wiping the sweat from her face with her bandana.

"You're an amazing player," I said, smiling.

"I know," she said, smirking. "You're not so bad yourself," she smiled genuinely.

"Alex!" James said giving her a hug. "We're awesome!"

She giggled and hugged him back. "Madison is getting back from her audition in about an hour," she poked his chest.

"Sweet!" he said with a huge grin. "I'm gonna go get ready to see her," he rushed back to the Palm Woods.

"Carlos, you are nuts on the court!" she complimented my friend.

"Thanks, I could say the same for you," he said with a blush.

"Aww, how sweet," she told him.

I couldn't help but have a weird feeling in the back of my mind, but I didn't really know what it was...

"Alex, are you about ready to go to Starbucks?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "See you later Kendall, bye Carlos," she waved to them. "It was nice meeting you,"

"Nice meeting you too," Kendall said, coming and embracing her. "See you soon," he winked.

"Aww, I want a hug!" Carlos came over and got his hug. It was funny how short he was compared to her. "Bye, Alex!" Carlos waved furiously.

She chuckled. "See ya!"

The guys turned away and began walked back to our apartment.

"Madi took the car this morning, so do you wanna walk there?"

"Sure, it's not that far," I agreed.

...

Alex and I walked into Starbucks. It wasn't busy at all, which was great.

Alex walked up to the guy behind the counter.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" a guy said with a full-on flirty grin. I furrowed my eyebrows a little bit.

"I'll have a tall black coffee, and one of those," she said pointing to a chocolate cupcake.

"That'll be four dollars and twenty-five cents," the boy said.

"Oh, she's with me," I said with a slight smirk.

"That's okay, Logan. I'll pay," she turned around to assure me.

"I'm not letting you pay," I turned my way back to the worker. "I'll have a mocha frappuccino with a chocolate cupcake as well,"

The guy rolled his eyes and got the food and delicious coffee prepared.

I handed him cash and put my arm around Alex's waist, leading her to a small table.

"You seriously didn't have to pay," she said uneasily, slipping out of my arms to seat herself.

"I'm not going to take a girl out and make her pay," I said with a half smile.

"Okay," she sighed in defeat. She took a sip of her coffee and proceeded to unwrap her cupcake.

"How can you drink black coffee?" I said disgusted.

"How can you drink your girly frappuccino?" she countered, smirking right at me.

"It is delicious and sweet, unlike your hot dirt-water!"

She gasped. "It's not dirt-water!" she put her hand to her chest and acted like she was hurt.

We started laughing as she took a bite of her cupcake.

I did the same, and she took a little chocolate icing on her finger.

She looked up at me with her bright olive-colored eyes and dabbed it on my nose.

I closed my eyes and she chuckled at me.

I chuckled back, because her laugh was contageous.

"Here, I'll get that for you," she said while grabbing a napkin from her stack. She carefully wiped my nose, and for a moment, I felt myself smiling on the inside. We made eye contact and she quickly averted my gaze. I swear that we just had a moment, because my heart was racing. It was strange; the way I was feeling inside.

We ate our cupcakes with the occasional glance at each other.

"So, are you really in L.A. _just_ for Madison?" I broke the silence.

"Pretty much," she nodded. "She wanted me to come, and she could afford to bring me, so I'm here," she grinned.

I nodded. "So, you aren't here to get a career in music,"

"No," she shook her head and chuckled a little. "I'm not ambitious enough, plus I'm not _that_ good,"

"Come on!" I said. "I've heard you sing and play guitar, and you are _amazing _at both!"

She blushed. "I would consider something with guitar, but I'm just not comfortable with my vocals," she explained.

"I could probably get you a small job for Gustavo Rocque,"

"_The _Gustavo Rocque?" she got bug-eyed.

"Yes," I chuckled. "He's not really...that nice," I struggled for the right words.

"And why do you think he'd hire me?" she asked with a cute eyebrow raise.

"You're obviously good with guitars,"

She shrugged and said, "I'd feel bad about accepting a job just because we're friends,"

"Trust me," I assured. "He wouldn't hire just anyone; I'll just mention it,"

She smiled. "Thanks Logan,"

"No problem,"

She looked at her watch and said, "We should get headed back to the Palm Woods, I can fix lunch for you and the guys," she offered.

"That would be great," I said, getting up from the table.

"I have stuff for pizza subs," she told me.

"You sound like a mom," I chuckled at her.

"I am basically a mother to Madison- I'm surprised that she doesn't make me tie her shoes!" she joked, causing me to laugh.

"I think that her and James are a perfect match,"

"He seems like a nice guy," she nodded, walking out the door while I held it open for her.

"Yeah, he's grown up a lot since we've been here,"

"How long have you been here?" I asked him.

"Two years, since we've been sixteen,"

"I'm eighteen too," she said. "That's the only reason that Madison and I were allowed to come here, because we're 'of-age' or something,"

"I'm glad that you're here," I eased a small grin.

"Me too," she said, walking next to me back to the Palm Woods.

...

We walked in her apartment and saw James and Madison making out on the couch.

"Woah!" Alex said while covering her eyes.

"Oh, hey Alex!" Madison pulled away from my best friend with a cheesy grin. James made a face at me, like 'oh yeah, I just made out with her'.

"Yeah, hey...," she said going into the kitchen.

"Alex is gonna fix us lunch, Kendall and Carlos should be here any minute," I said, staring down at my phone.

"Sweet!" James said, clapping his hands together.

Alex started preparing the subs, and I made my way to her room to get her guitar out.

I walked into the blue bedroom and grabbed the tan guitar out of the corner. I made my way back out to the living room. I sat on the couch and placed the guitar so that it was leaning against the couch.

"What are you doing?" Alex said, without looking over at me.

"I want the guys to hear you play," I said nonchalantly.

She nodded while pursing her lips together and laying the pepperoni on the bread.

There was a knock at the door. Madison immediately jumped up from the couch, and opened the door.

"Hi!" she chirped. "You must be Kendall and Carlos!"

"And you must be Madison," Kendall said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you," Carlos said, being polite.

"Hey Alex," both boys said at the same time.

"Hey guys, long time no see," she joked with them.

The chuckled and went over to the couch to sit.

"Who's guitar?" Kendall asked while picking it up.

"Mine," Alex said, placing the subs in the oven and closing it.

She pranced over to the couch and sat next to Kendall. "How long have you been playing?" he asked the green-eyed girl.

"Since I was seven," she told the blonde-haired boy. "Do you play?"

"Yeah, I've been playing for about three years now," he said.

"Cool," she said, scooting closer to him.

"How about you play us something?" I said clapping my hands together and grinning.

Kendall handed the guitar over and she placed it over her body. She strummed a song that I immediately recognized. It was our song; specifically 'If I Ruled the World'.

She played up until the finished the chorus, and it seemed like the easiest thing in the world to her. Everyone clapped for Alex.

"Wow, that was amazing," Carlos said.

"Nice song choice," Kendall winked at her, causing my lips to twitch for some reason.

Alex smiled modestly and took her guitar back to her room.

She came back and sat down next to Kendall and I.

"The subs should be out any minute," she told everyone.

And after a few minutes of conversation about random topics, the timer went off.

...

The subs that she made were delicious and everyone approved. Soon, we decided to head out the pool. I'd get to see Alex in a swimsuit, but _what if Camille was there..._

_**...**_

_**Review! :o)**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**RoxyBelle**_


	3. Jealous Minds and Good Times

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have play practice every day! I love it, but I wish I had more time to write for you guys... :/**

**Anyways, on with the story! There's gonna be some jealousy in this one...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that may sound familiar. However, I own my OC's Alex and Madison!**

**...**

Alex's Point-of-View:

The guys asked me if I wanted to come to the pool, and of course I said yes.

I usually was reluctant about wearing a swimsuit in front of people,but I figured that I couldn't be in Los Angeles without wearing a swimsuit occasionally. I mean come on, sunshine everyday? Yes, I am going to be in the pool _a lot._

I checked my phone, and Madison said that he audition went well.

I hope that she gets a role soon. It would mean the world to her to make it big time here.

I texted Madison and told her to bring James down to the pool to hang out.

She agreed to come, and I dug through my swimsuits. I settled on an emerald green swimsuit that Madison bought for me before we came here.

I found a black sundress that worked as a makeshift cover-up. I grabbed my favorite black Ray-bans and placed them over my green eyes.

I walked next door to 2J, and Carlos opened the door.

"Hey!" he said hugging me suddenly. _He must be a hugger..._

"Hi Carlos, you're coming down the the pool, right?" I asked.

"Yeah! This is gonna be so much fun!" he grinned. Gosh, he was so cute... wait... what?

He did have the cutest smile, and pretty brown eyes. I guess it's not bad to be attracted to more than one guy...I mean Logan does have some pretty cute friends.

I smiled back at the Latino boy and he led me into the living room. Their place was just as nice as ours, if not more. There was on orange couch, and a bunch of RCM-CBT Global-Net Sanyoid electronics, including a giant flat-screen television.

"Wow, nice place," I nodded, admiring the apartment. Then, I turned my head and saw a bright yellow swirly-slide.

"Yeah, it used to be a dump, but our record producer decided to fix it up for us," he informed me. "Wanna go down the swirly-slide?" he asked me with a kiddish smile.

"Uhh, yeah!" I answered. He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs to the balcony.

"Ladies first," he motioned for me to go down.

I sat on the edge, and he sat behind me, putting his arms around my waist.

Going down the slide was so much fun! We fell down on the the carpet at the end and laughed. Then, Logan and Kendall came into the living room.

"Hey Alex," they both said.

"You look like you're having fun," Logan smirked.

"Carlos here just showed me your amazing swirly slide, so yes," I stuck my tongue out and Carlos helped me up off the floor. "Let's go!" I said excitedly.

...

"Hey Lexi!" Madison squealed when she saw me walking into the pool area.

"Hey Madi!" I said, sitting my stuff down. "Hey James," I acknowledged the hazel-eyed boy sunbathing beside her. Damn, he had a nice body.

"Hi Alex," he grinned, pushing his sunglasses down to view me. He smirked and rested his sunglasses over his hazel eyes once more.

"Isn't he hot?" Madison mouthed to me.

I nodded as we shared a silent giggle.

Carlos and Kendall sat their stuff down next to mine. Carlos was on my right and Madison was on my left.

Where was Logan?

I started looking around and spotted him sitting next to a girl at a table. She was very pale, and had dark, curly hair that fell down past her chest. From what I could see, she was very pretty...

"Is something wrong?" Carlos asked.

I snapped back into reality. "No, why would something be wrong?" I asked, trying to cover up what I was feeling.

"You looked sort of upset...," he explained.

"Psh," I tried to make myself as convincing as possible. "I'm fine, Carlos,"

My gaze fell to Logan and this girl across the pool. She pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Ohh," Carlos said, dumbfounded.

I turned my head over to him. "Ohh, what?"

"You had a little crush on Logie, didn't you?" he asked in a sympathetic voice.

"No!" I answered a little too quickly. He gave me a look as if saying "really?" in a sarcastic manner. "Fine," I said. "Maybe I _did_ have a tiny crush on him, but it was nothing,"

"You're jealous of him and Camille?" his brown eyes pleaded for an answer.

"I don't know," I said in a barely audible voice. "I just don't know,"

My head turned back in the direction of Logan and this Camille chick. They were sharing a smoothie and laughing. They seemed to be very happy. I just wish that I knew that he had a girlfriend.

More importantly, why did he ask me to have coffee with him if he had _her?_ She's obviously much better than I am.

They kissed again. My heart sank into my stomach.

"You didn't know about Logan having a girlfriend, did you?" Carlos asked me.

"No," I sighed.

"Well," he began. "They're an on-again-off-again kind of couple,"

"Oh," I said. "I guess that they're on again," I said stupidly.

He chuckled. "It sure looks that way,"

We sat there in silence, me trying to take my mind off of them, and him looking down at his feet.

"Alex?" he suddenly asked in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"I may not know you very well, but you need to get your mind off of this," he suggested.

I sighed. "What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe," he said. "Maybe later we can go out, just you and me, and have a fun time," he shrugged and grinned nervously.

A smile broke out across my face. He really cared about me being happy.

"I'd love to, you're a really nice guy, you know that?"

He blushed. "Thanks Alex,"

...

"So you're going out with Carlos?" Madison asked me with a raised brow. "I thought you liked Logan,"

"Logan has a girlfriend," I said blankly tying my hair into a curly side-ponytail.

"So, you're jealous?" she said in a clear-as-day voice.

I tilted my head up at her and said, "No, not at all. We went out once, and that was just as friends; that's all we're ever going to be," Truth us, I was jealous. I needed to get over whatever we had and start fresh in L.A.. _He has a girlfriend, Alex._

"If you say so," she raised her hands in defense.

"What? You want me to break him and Camille up?" I asked sarcastically.

"Possibly, I mean, I thought that he really liked you,"

"Yeah, as a friend," I explained. "If her ever liked me as anything more, then that ship has sailed. I'm nobody's second choice,"

She grinned, and said, "Carlos is really lucky, you know?"

"We're only going out as friends," I chuckled.

"You and him would be sweet, you know,"

I giggled. "He's really sweet, and he said that he's taking me out to get my mind off of things,"

"Omg! That's the cutest thing I've ever heard! He knew you were upset?"

"Yeah, he saw me staring at _them_," I pursed my lips.

She nodded and walked out of the bathroom, leaving me to get ready. I successfully pulled my hair into a side-ponytail, leaving my bangs down. I applied minimal black mascara, and some coral lip gloss.

Then, I headed into my room and put on the outfit I had picked out. I chose some dark, denim shorts with studs along the pockets, and a green plaid flannel. I cuffed the sleeves to my elbow and wore a black camisole underneath. I slipped on my Nikes and my phone 'dinged'.

_Carlos: Are you ready yet?_

_Me: Yeah, I'll meet you in the hall :)_

_Carlos: Alrighty :)_

...

"Madi, I'm leaving!" I shouted down the hall.

"Okay! See you later!"

I smiled to myself as I opened the door, revealing a Latino boy leaning against the door frame.

He was wearing a black v-neck and dark skinny jeans that didn't fit too loose or too tight. (You know what I mean!)

He looked pretty smokin'!

"Hey! Looking good, Carlos," I grinned.

"You too, pretty lady," he grinned. I swear he had the brightest smile... "Shall we?" he held out his arm, which I took.

"We shall,"

...

We ended up going bowling, which I haven't done in years!

"This is amazing, Carlos!" I beamed as we walked to our table. There was loud music playing and crazy lights flashing like a club.

"I'm glad that you like to bowl," he told me. "You already beat me at basketball, so I figured I might as well try to beat you at _something_," he smirked.

"Challenge accepted," I winked, going up and grabbing a blue bowling ball.

I approached our lane and swung my arm, letting it go. I got a strike on my first try!

I grinned back at him; he was clapping for me.

"That was good, but watch this," he said cockily.

He grabbed a green bowling ball and repeated my actions, also getting a strike.

I giggled. "You aren't going to make this easy, are you?"

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'.

...

We got done with our game, and he ended up beating me.

In my defense, it was a close game. He beat me by 5 whole points.

We ordered a pizza, and were currently talking at our table.

"You are awesome, Carlos," I told him.

He blushed. "Thanks, so are you!"

"I haven't had this much fun in years!" I exclaimed. "This is the most fun I've ever had with a guy, ever,"

"Well, you're welcome," he said clapping his hands together. "You're a really fun person to be with,"

We joked all night about random things, like our friends, Bitters, and celebrities. He made me laugh so much.

"Once, when we were back in Minnesota, we soaked the girl's field-hockey team!" he told me yet another story.

"Oh my gosh! I bet they were mad!" I chuckled.

"Yeah, we got chased all around town!" he explained. "That was also the day that we got discovered,"

"Wow, tell me your story," I pleaded.

He told me the story about how Gustavo Rocque found them. It was James who wanted to become famous in the first place. They all went to audition. Logan beat-boxed, causing Gustavo to flip out on him. Carlos went up on stage and farted into the microphone... that makes sense. When James finally went on, Gustavo told him he had no talent and Kendall went crazy. He jumped up on the table and sang 'Girl to My Heart' and the 'Giant Turd Song'. Then, they got arrested. Gustavo came back for Kendall, and Kendall made a deal that he would take all of them to be a singing group.

"That's an amazing story, Kendall sure has balls," I pointed out nonchalantly.

"Yeah, he still annoys Gustavo all the time because he doesn't take his crap,"

There was silence for a few seconds, so I spoke up.

"So, you never really wanted to sing?" I asked him.

"No, I never really thought about it until we were a band in L.A.,"

"That's really cool," I nodded.

We finished our pizza, and he grabbed my hand. We ran out to the car, and he told me that he had one more place to take me.

The sun was setting, and we made out way to the beach.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested.

He held my hand and everything felt right for once.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

We were walking down the beach, our toes in the sand. The ocean was such a beautiful clear blue color; it was mesmerizing.

"I think I like you," I said awkwardly.

We froze in place, and his eyes met mine.

"R-really?" he stuttered out.

I nodded back at him and pursed my lips together. I really hope that I didn't just screw things up.

"I like you too," he said, smiling.

His eyes looked down at my lips and back up to my eyes. I knew what he was thinking.

I leaned in, and our lips met. It was short and sweet kiss. His lips were very soft, and I felt some sparks between us.

We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"We should be getting back to the Palm Woods," he said suddenly.

"Y-yeah, it's getting late," I agreed.

We ran back to the car, and drove back to the apartments.

...

We stood in the hall awkwardly.

"So...," he said.

"So...," I repeated him. "I had a fun time,"

"Yeah, me too,"

"Thanks so much for getting my mind off of things,"

"No problem," he grinned. "Good night," he said.

"Good night, Carlos," I said, leaning in the kiss his cheek.

He smiled at me once more and walked back into 2J.

I leaned up against the door and sighed. Then, I heard a voice.

"What the hell were you doing with Carlos?"

I jerked my head and saw Logan, standing in the hall with his arms crossed.

Oh boy...

**...**

**Dun, dun dun! **

**I hope you liked this chapter. I promise that more will go on with Alex and Logan soon! Carlos and her are only temporary...**

**:o)**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Press that sexy review-button...you know you want to. XD**

**Xoxo,**

**RoxyBelle**


	4. Confronting and Confiding

**So. I'm really excited about this chapter. A lot goes down, and it was fun to write.**

**That's all I have to say!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush; just my OC's Alex and Madison! **

**...**

_Recap: _

_"Good night, Carlos," I said, leaning in the kiss his cheek._

_He smiled at me once more and walked back into 2J._

_I leaned up against the door and sighed. Then, I heard a voice._

_"What the hell were you doing with Carlos?"_

_I jerked my head and saw Logan, standing in the hall with his arms crossed._

_Oh boy..._

...

"Logan!" I jumped nervously at the sound of his voice. "How much of that did you see?" I asked him, rubbing the back of my neck. Why did I feel so weird?

"I was here long enough to see you kiss Carlos," he said in a sour tone.

"It was a kiss on the cheek!" I defended myself.

"Why were you hanging out with him in the first place?" he folded his arms over his chest.

"Am I not allowed to hang out with guys?" I raised an eyebrow and placed my hands on my hips.

"Not _romantically_!" he shouted.

"It wasn't _'romantically'_!" I shouted back. "And so what if it was?"

"Why would you do this to me?" he asked in a quieter voice than before.

I was taken back at his statement. What the hell? Do _what_ to him?

"What the hell did I _do to you_ by hanging out with your best friend?" I stepped closer and shouted.

"I don't know," he said a little too quickly. "Never mind," he said awkwardly heading towards the door of 2J.

Before his hand could even make contact with the doorknob, I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back towards me.

"Never mind?" I said, clenching my teeth. He was seriously pissing me off by not telling me why he was so upset.

He had a saddened expression on his face when his eyes met mine. Before he spoke, he pursed his lips.

"You know what?" he started. My eyes pierced into his and he looked down at the floor. "Nevermind, Alex. You wouldn't understand," he mumbled the last part. He tried to turn away once more, but again, I pulled him back to my direction.

"Logan," I spoke firmly. I softened my expression and sighed. "Whatever is on your mind, you can tell me,"

His hand rubbed the back of his neck; I'm guessing that it was a nervous habit of some sort.

"I just don't like seeing you with other guys for some reason,"

I swallowed hard and thought about what to say. Did this mean that he liked me? I'm confused.

"That's sweet that you're protective of me and all, but-"

He interrupted me. "It's not just that," he paused. "I think that I might like you," he grinned softly.

I reflected his smile and then I remembered something...Camille.

I frowned. "You can't like me," I whispered.

"Why not?" confusion was written on his face as he spoke.

I scoffed. "You have a girlfriend!"

"Had," he corrected me. "Had a girlfriend,"

"What do you mean 'had'?" I used air-quotes.

"We broke up," he stated. "Simple as that,"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He looked taken back by my words. "What?"

"You were making out with her at the pool _right _in front of me. You went out with me _that _same morning! You obviously have some issues if you think that it's _me_ that shouldn't be with another person," I ranted at him.

"I never said that! Camille and I are on and off _all_ the time! She asked me to meet her at the pool and things went from there. _She _kissed _me!_" he tried to explain.

I shook my head. "You're saying that you _didn't _want to kiss her,"

He just shook his head, "I really didn't,"

"So you're saying that you _didn't_ enjoy it?"

"Not in the slightest," he spoke, trying to be sincere. I wanted to believe him. I really did.

My thoughts took me to an image of him and Camille. This morning, he looked so happy with her.

It essentially wasn't the fact that he was kissing her that made me jealous; it was the way that he acted around her. It seemed so much different than when he was with me. He looked genuinely happy around her. It wasn't because of the way he smiled, or even how he held her hand in his. It was the way that his eyes sparkled when he looked at her. I could only wish to find someone that would be crazy about me like he was for Camille.

I sniffled a little, interrupting me out of my thoughts.

I looked down at my feet and then back him him.

"Then why did you look so _happy?_" I asked, my voice cracking.

Tears brimmed in my eyes, and for a moment; I saw sheer panic in his eyes.

"Please don't cry," he said, running his fingers through his raven-colored hair.

I felt a little embarrassed when tears began to stream down my cheeks. I hated crying in front of people because of the vulnerability I felt.

I glanced at Logan, and then swiftly opened my door and ran inside, slamming it behind me.

I gave him no reaction time, and I collapsed in tears. I sat against the door and tried to choke back my tears, but I couldn't.

...

After sobbing for what seemed like hours, (it was really only about 15 minutes.) I got up and went to Madison's room.

"Madi?" I asked, knocking on her door frame.

There was silence. I twisted the knob and sure enough, the room was dark and she was no where to be found.

I checked the bathroom; no one.

She wasn't here, so she must've been out with James.

My tears calmed down, and I decided I should call her.

I shakily dialed her number on my phone and held it to my ear.

After the fourth ring, she picked up.

"Hello?" she asked in a chuckle. She must be out having fun with her boyfriend...

"Madi?" I asked, succeeding in not sounding upset.

"Lexi!" she said in a chipper voice. "Did you have fun going out with Carlos?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "But that's not what I called you for,"

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

I paused for a minute when I heard Kendall's voice in the background. "Where are you?"

"I'm next door, why?"

"Did Logan just come in?" I asked.

"Yeah...," she trailed off in a confused voice. "He looked sort of upset if you ask me. Is there something that happened? What's wrong?" she sounded concerned.

"I can't tell you over the phone," I bit my lip. "Can you come over? You can bring James and Kendall, but I doubt they want to listen to my rants. Just _don't_ bring Carlos or Logan if you come," I explained.

"Hold on," she said. The line got quieter, but I could still hear her asking the boys if they wanted to come with her somewhere. "They're both coming with me, I'll be over in a flash," she said hanging up.

I put my phone into my pocket and rubbed my temples. I went into the bathroom to see the damage.

My eyes were puffy and my skin was a little blotchy. You could definitely tell that I was in tears minutes ago. I blew my nose and then the front door opened.

"Lexi?" Madison called from the living room area.

I sighed at my reflection and walked out.

I walked into the living room and Madi engulfed me in a hug before I knew it.

She rubbed my back and said, "I'm here for you, whatever is wrong,"

I looked up at James and Kendall.

"What happened to you?" Kendall asked, earning a hard slap on the arm from James.

"Don't be insensitive," James scolded him. He looked over at me with apologetic eyes and came over. He hugged me just like Madi did and rubbed circles in my back.

He was really sweet. I never thought that I guy like him could have emotions, but he was actually a great guy.

Kendall hugged me after James let go. When he pulled away, he put his arm around me and led me to the couch to talk.

Madison and James filed in and sat on both sides of me.

"Tell us what's wrong," Madison asked softly.

I started. "Logan found out about me hanging out with Carlos,"

"Why is that a big deal to him?" James asked.

"He was really mad, and he acted like he owned me or something. I told him he had a girlfriend," I explained. "He told me that he liked me," I sniffed. "I got all mad because he was making out with Camille. He told me that they broke up, and it really just got me angry at him,"

"He had no right to be mad! He made a douche-move by dating _her_ instead of asking _you_ out," Kendall told me.

I lightly chuckled at this. "Yeah, I know,"

"What happened to get him all upset?" Madison asked.

"Yeah- he looked like he was ready to either cry or punch the wall when he came into our apartment," James joked.

I began to feel guilty, but why?

"He tried to tell _me _he never want to kiss Camille, or really get back together with her," I told everyone. "Then, I asked him why he looked so happy," I swallowed hard and sighed afterwards.

"What did he say?" Madison eased in a soft voice.

"He couldn't really give me an answer," I said. "_Then_ I felt tears in my eyes, and he told me _not_ to cry. Then I _did_ cry and I slammed the door in his face and cried some more, then I called _you," _I ranted taking a deep breath afterwards.

"Logan can be a jerk," James said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But he just doesn't know where his heart is," Kendall said. "He's not really good at dealing with his emotions, and one day he'll wake up and realize that he made a mistake,"

"You think so?" I smiled up at his green eyes.

He nodded with a small smile and Madison rubbed my arm.

"You're amazing, _Alex_," she said. "He's obviously not worth your time until he figures out what he really wants, and knows how to time things right,"

I agreed and felt better with these 3 on my side.

"And as for Carlos...," James said. "You would be better off being just friends with him. He's not boyfriend material yet, but he's a great friend- that's a boy, to have around,"

I nodded and pursed my lips.

"Thank you all," I said. "I know that I can confide in you now, and you guys are amazing," I broke into a smile.

Everyone smiled and the guys called for a 'group hug'.

We laughed and then the guys decided to head back to 2J. It was getting pretty late.

I went to bed with a lot on my mind; positive and negative.

I have awesome friends here in L.A. already, but I'll have a _lot _to take care of tomorrow...

**...**

**I know that it was a little fluffy towards the end, but it's so adorable! :o)**

**This story is so much fun to write! **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review!**

**Xoxo, **

**RoxyBelle**


	5. Clearing Up and Hearing Out

**Hey y'all! Thanks for the reviews; I love you guys!**

**My computer is an idiot...it just- it's stupid. Very dumb. **

**Anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I just own my OC's Madison and Alex, not Big Time Rush or anything familiar!**

**...**

The next day, I woke up to noises in the kitchen. Madison must already be up.

I yawned and stretched from my bed; it was only 9:30, but I figured I should just get up.

I walked into the living room and was greeted by Madi, who hugged me eagerly.

"Good morning!" she said in a chipper voice.

"Good morning," I responded. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I fixed you breakfast!" she told me. She sounded so proud of herself.

She pulled out a plate from the microwave and surely enough, it was waffles. She was never really good at cooking, but this was very sweet of her.

"Thanks Madi," I ruffled her hair and sat down on a bar stool behind the counter.

"You're welcome," she said while piling on more waffles onto a plate for her.

We ate a nice breakfast, talking about her and James. She told me about how he took her on a picnic in the park. It sounded so romantic.

"Aww!"

"So, what did you do with Carlos last night?" she asked.

I instantly felt guilty about what I should do with him.

"We went bowling, he beat me," I said simply.

"Wow, that sounds like fun," she batted her eyelashes. "What did you do after that?"

"We went for a walk on the beach," I mumbled, heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Aww, Lexi! That's so cute!" she said.

I pursed my lips. "Can you promise that you won't tell anyone something? I need to get this off my chest,"

"Sure, you can tell me anything," she shrugged.

"Carlos and I kissed," I whispered.

"You what!" she shouted.

"We kissed!" I said a little louder than before.

"I heard what you said!" she said like she didn't believe me. "So you really like him?"

"I don't know," I shook my head. "I can't date him because of everything that's went down between me and Logan,"

"Ahhhh," she nodded. "So, are you going to talk to him?"

"I'm planning on doing that today," I said. "I just don't want to hurt him, or Logan," I mumbled the last part.

"Logan is the one that hurt you in the first place! You don't owe him anything!" she almost shouted.

"I know," I said. "I should really talk to him too,"

"Don't screw anything up," she pointed at me.

"I'll try," I said.

She went off to her room and changed. She told me that she had an audition to get to, and she was out the door.

I was left to think about what I'd say to the boys.

I didn't want to take any chances. I didn't want to make a mistake and lose both of them.

I heard my text alert go off, and I checked my phone.

_Carlos: Good morning, beautiful. :)_

I instantly smiled to myself. He was the sweetest boy, but I had to remember that I couldn't lead him on.

_Hey! I need to talk to you today, it's about something important..._

I sent the message, not really sure what to say. I sighed and waited for a reply.

_Okay? Is something wrong? I'll meet you in the park in 30._

I texted him back saying that it was okay. I really didn't want to talk to him about not dating him. Why did he have to be so sweet?

I changed into Nike sweatpants and a teal v-neck. I really didn't feel like trying to look good. I brushed out my wavy strawberry blonde hair and pulled it up in a ponytail, leaving my bangs down to the side.

I only applied a little concealer under my eyes because they looked a little puffy still.

Somewhat satisfied with my appearance, I decided to head to the park.

...

Carlos wouldn't be here for another 10 minutes, so I decided to seat myself at a table in the park.

It was empty, except for a few kids playing catch. The park was so peaceful this early. I tapped my fingers on the wood table impatiently waiting on what was to come.

I frowned to myself when I saw Carlos approaching, about to cross the street.

I quickly put a small smile on my face and waved him over.

He came and sat down. "Hey!" he said with a sweet grin.

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

He pulled out his chair and sat down. "So," he started. "What's on your mind?"

I nervously sighed and said, "Look Carlos, I really had a wonderful time hanging out with you last night," he smiled. My stomach sank. "I just don't want to ruin anything, so I just want to be friends," I hesitated, and when I finished, I expected the worst.

He looked disappointed to say the least. "I understand where you're coming from," he spoke softly. "You're really awesome, and I think that we would make good friends," he winked.

I burst into a smile and said, "So we're good?"

"We're good," he smiled. "I'm not really ready to have a girlfriend, and I shouldn't have kissed you last night in the first place," he mumbled on.

I chuckled. "Carlos, you're too sweet. I never said that I didn't want to kiss you!"

He blushed. "Oh," he paused. "Well that's good," he said awkwardly. "But, do you think that we could have one last kiss?" he blurted out.

I gave him a questioning look. I only kissed him once, and we're probably never going to date.

"You don't have to!" he said quickly. "I mean," he struggled. "It's just, when we kissed, I didn't know if it was going to be our last or not," he rubbed the back of his neck and stared into my eyes.

I grinned once more, and leaned in. What harm could one silly kiss do?

He seemed a little surprised, but we both smiled into the kiss. I didn't really feel sparks like the first time, so maybe it's best this way. Don't get me wrong, he's a good kisser. It's just...different now.

We pulled away with goofy grins on our faces for some reason.

"We're good?" I repeated from a minute ago.

"Yeah," he nodded.

We got up and hugged.

"So, Madison is at another audition today?" he asked.

"Yeah, almost everyday is something new,"

"Well, how would you like to hang out in 2J with us today? Our producer gave us the day off again,"

"That sounds fun," I said simply.

...

I made it into 2J and found James and Kendall playing Call of Duty.

They didn't acknowledge me until I plopped down right next to Kendall.

"Hey Alex," he said excitedly.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" James said, pausing the game.

"Not much, Carlos invited me over," I told him.

After a few seconds of small talk, they resumed their game.

I leaned into Kendall. "Where's Logan?" I whispered.

"He hasn't come out of his room," he shrugged.

James must've overheard because he added, "which is unlike him, because he's usually the first one up...,"

I got up from the couch and said, "I'm gonna go say 'hi',"

James and Kendall probably knew that this was code for 'I'm going to go try and talk to him', but Carlos just sat there clueless.

"First door on the left!" Carlos informed me.

I nodded and made my way to the door.

It was down a hall, and I hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Go away," he mumbled.

"Logan, it's Alex," I said.

"Alex?" he asked in a confused tone.

He came to the door of his room and cracked it open. He looked like a mess. His hair was a messy, spiked mop on top of his head. His white v-neck clung was wrinkled, yet clung to his body above his blue plaid boxers.

I tore my eyes from his attire and forced myself to avert the hurt from my eyes when I looked into his.

"What are you doing here?" he looked wonderstruck that I was standing right in front of him. "I didn't think that you would want to talk to me again," he stared at the floor, guilt seemed to be radiating off of him.

"We need to talk," I said with no emotion.

He opened his door and motioned for me to come into his room.

It was a beige room with two full size beds, he must share with one of the other boys. It had minimal furniture, but clothes were littering one size of the floor. Typical for teenage boys.

"Sorry about the mess," he said nervously.

He plopped down on what I assumed was his bed, and I took a seat in the middle of the other one.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of us. I ran my hand through my hair and I couldn't gather the right words to say.

Luckily, he spoke up. "I'm sorry," he told me.

I looked up at him, and surely enough, he looked apologetic.

He continued, "I feel terrible for leading you on, making stupid mistakes, and making you...cry," he rambled.

I said nothing, because I didn't know what to say.

He sighed and said, "I'm a jerk, and I know it,"

"You're not a _complete _jerk," I said. His face lit up just a little. Was that a compliment? Or was he just glad that I didn't hate him?

"I'm pretty close,"

"Logan, I-" I started. "You just don't know where your heart is," I told him, remembering what the guys told me last night. His dark brown orbs looked into mine, and I quickly averted them. I rubbed my arm nervously. "Look- I don't know who Camille is, and I'm sure she's great. But, you obviously don't know where you stand with her. If you love her, you need to be with her, just don't mess with my feelings like that," I said firmly yet caring.

"I know," he mumbled.

"You can't just make out with your _girlfriend _in front of me one minute, then the next act all pissed because I hang out with another guy," I said, starting to show that I was angry. I no longer felt bad because of his guilt.

"I'm sorry," his voice cracked. "I just- I like you, but I'm just not sure about anything. Camille and I have dated before, and I _do _love her. I'm constantly afraid of messing things up," he admitted.

I felt my heart drop just a little when he said he loved her. But, I wouldn't cry about _that_. She seems better for him than I would ever be.

"If you love her, then you don't want to lose her," I told him with full sincerety. I wanted him to be happy. He nodded. "Why exactly did you break up in the first place?" I blurted out.

He gave me a surprised look, and I quickly said, "Err, you don't have to tell me,"

"I'll tell you," he said. "We broke up, because she heard me talking about you, and caught me looking at you. She can get jealous pretty easily," he chuckled.

I felt somewhat flattered that he was staring at me, and that he even told her about me. "Why would she be jealous of me?" I asked. "She's gorgeous, and I'm just-"

"Beautiful," he finished, putting his hand on mine. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise,"

I smiled at him. It felt like we were having a moment, but I shook it off.

"You need to call Camille," I said, pulling my hand out from under his.

He shook his head. "She has an audition today, and I still have to think about what I'll do,"

Was he doubting his heart? What if he didn't call her, then what? Is it my fault?

I interrupted my own thoughts and thought of one more thing to ask the raven-haired boy.

"Oh," I said. "And Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we still be friends after this?"

He burst into a grin. "I'd love to be your friend, Alex,"

I grinned too and we hugged.

When we were hugging, the most cliche thing happened. My heart was telling me one thing, and my head was telling me another.

My heart said, 'Maybe someday you'll end up with him!'

My head said, 'Him and Camille belong together, he deserves to be with her. I don't deserve to be with him,"

He _could _be a jerk, but he was so sweet. I plan on getting to know him more, and seeing where things go. Right now, it looks like I should forget about dating him, ever. I don't know if I could handle a boyfriend right now; a relationship scared the living hell out of me at the moment.

...

After our talk, Logan and I headed out in the living room to spend time with the guys.

I ended up meeting Mrs. Knight, Kendall's mom. She was really nice, and fixed us snicker-doodles.

I got along with her great, and even chatted with her for a while about things. I could really see myself loving this family, and I feel very welcome around them.

I gave a secret thumbs up to Kendall and James, making sure they knew that everything was okay.

**...**

**Sorry I had to stop it there! I have more planned for this week, so keep reading! **

**Press that review button down there! Don't be shy. :o)**

**Xoxo,**

**RoxyBelle**


	6. Together Again and Clubbing Tonight

**So...I really like this chapter! **

**I think that you'll understand more about how Logan feels about Alex in this chapter.**

**You will also learn some more about Alex, and the dialogue is somewhat funny towards the end. (I was amused...)**

**Plus, it's a tad bit longer than usual. Both Alex's and Logan's Point-of-Views are in this one, so you get a sense of what's going on with both characters. **

**Let me know which character's POV you like best!**

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything familiar. I just own my OC's Alex and Madison.**

**...**

Logan's Point-of-View:

So. I felt so bad after all that went down between Alex and I. She didn't deserve any of my comments, which were completely out of line.

I just wish that I had a filter from my brain to my mouth.

Frankly, I had no right to do what I did, and say what I said to her.

She hung out with my best friend, which is great. Carlos isn't much to worry about, but when she kissed him on the cheek, I wished that I was in his shoes.

Weird, huh?

I'd say.

I know that Camille and I just broke up, and that I still loved her. But, how could I not catch the way that I was looking at Alex?

Camille sure did.

-Flashback-

"And I was thinking that-" Camille was trying to make plans to go out tonight, but I couldn't help but stare at the strawberry-blonde haired beauty across the pool. She looked like she had something on her mind, and I was a little worried. What could it be?

"Logan!" she snapped me out of my thoughts. "Who are you staring at?" she spat.

"Oh, her?" I asked stupidly, pointing at the girl sitting next to Carlos. "That's our new friend Alex,"

"She better just be a friend," Camille said under her breath, but I still heard her.

"She's a great friend. You should get to know her. She's very cool, we all played basketball together this morning," I said matter-of-factly.

"That's why you 'couldn't' go out for breakfast with me this morning?" she scoffed.

"What is your deal?" my voice was threaded with annoyance.

"My deal is that you ditched me for a girl who's apparently 'great' and 'cool'! She can't be that great," she folded her arms across her chest.

"It's not a big deal. She's a friend! I love you, Camille; you know that!" I shouted in a lower tone, not wanting to make a scene at the pool.

My eyes wandered back to Alex, who was leaving the pool. She looked a little happier than earlier, but still a little distraught.

"There you go again!" Camille's voice went higher as she talked at me angrily.

"It's not a big deal, you're taking this way out of context, Camille,"

"So, you think I'm overreacting, Logan?" she said. She interrupted me before I could speak by saying, "If you think that, then you should expect one of these," she turned to me and slapped me hard on the cheek. I thought that I was used to being slapped by her, but with this one, she really meant it.

"Ouch!" I cried out as the white-hot pain hit my face. My arm instinctively moved up to my face and rubbed my cheek, which I was sure was painted with a red hand-print.

She stood up swiftly and angrily and said, "Logan Mitchell, we are through!"

I watched her as she paced into the lobby, screeching dramatic rants and freaking every bistander out.

Camille was known around the Palm Woods to be overly dramatic, but what the hell just happened?

Was Alex that much of a threat to her? Alex was just a friend, but why did my eyes seem to follow her wherever she was?

No, Logan. You love Camille. You're going to get her back.

-End of Flashback-

The whole time that I was hanging out with Alex and the guys, I pondered about ways to get Camille back.

I could probably just knock on her door and we'd be madly in love again.

My thoughts were clouded by hearing Alex laugh.

We were watching Step Brothers, a classic. Since I wasn't focusing, everyone else but me was laughing, and Alex's laugh stood out more than anyone's.

I hadn't heard it much. It was loud, yet melodious.

She was really something. She was really distracting to me for reasons unknown. I guess I could say that I was infatuated with her.

She was a tomboy type of girl, but she was also girly in the sense that she talked like a girl, and walked like a girl. It sounded a little cliche, but who really cares. I'm good at observing people, and I always like learning more about new people.

In the middle of the movie, Alex's phone rang out.

"Things have changed for me, and that's okay. I feel the same, I'm on my way and I say-"

I'd have to ask her about that song sometime...

"Hello?" she answered her phone.

"Oh hey, you're back already?" I'm guessing she was talking to Madison. "I'm at the guy's apartment," she giggled and held her phone to her chest. "Madi says 'hi'" she turned to James.

"Hey babe," he said, replying, but still focusing on the tv screen.

"Yeah, I can," she said. "I'll be there, bye,"

She hung up and sighed. "Thanks for an awesome day, guys. Madison wants me to get back to our apartment to hang out. Hos before bros," she joked.

She got up and grabbed her jacket from the rack by the door.

We all filed behind her to give her a hug.

Kendall got the first hug, then James, then Carlos.

Last was me. We hugged each other tight.

"You better call Camille," she whispered in my ear with a small giggle.

I wondered why she wanted me to get back with Camille so bad.

"Don't worry about me," I said simply, releasing her from my arms.

"Bye everyone!" she called over her shoulder.

...

Later that night, I was standing outside Camille's door, actually feeling nervous.

"Knock, stupid," I whispered to myself, addressing my hesitance.

I knocked twice.

About ten seconds later, there she was at the door.

She had a smile planted on her face. "I figured you'd come,"

I smiled crookedly and said, "Camille, I'm sorry for what I did earlier. Will you take me back?" I asked.

"Oh Logan!" she exclaimed, hugging me firmly.

She pulled away and we kissed like usual. Our kisses were sweet and a little sloppy at the same time. We both preferred it that way for some reason; it was the perfect kiss.

"I love you," I mumbled into the kiss.

She pulled away and said, "I love you too, Logan Mitchell,"

...

...

Alex's Point-of-View:

After a fun day of hanging out with the guys, I was back in 2K with my best friend.

"How was your audition today?" I asked her, hoping that it went well.

"I think that I might have a shot with this one!" she said excitedly.

"That's great, I just hope you get something soon. You're an amazing actress,"

"You've told me many times," she chuckled. "I'm taking it that you fixed things with Carlos and Logan already?" she asked/stated.

"Yeah, it was easier than I thought," I said.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Carlos and I were mutual about the whole thing, and decided that we'd be better off friends," I left out the part about us having our last kiss to avoid a slap on the shoulder. "Logan apologized, and I told him to get ahold of Camille. I know he still loves her, so," I said, shifting in my seat a little.

"Are you disappointed?" she asked.

I cocked my head to the side and said, "Should I be? I mean, I just met the guy,"

"You seemed to be good for each other is all I'm saying,"

"Yeah, and you said the same about me and Carlos. Look where that went!"

She shrugged. "True, but you never answered my question,"

"No," I bit my tongue a little. "I'm not disappointed. It wasn't meant to be. I'm starting to think that about me and relationships in general," I smirked.

"Alex, you'll find someone soon. You're only 18. You have plenty of time to find your prince," she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I sure hope so,"

"You may have to kiss a few frogs along the way, but it'll all be worth it," she assured. I couldn't help but silently laugh in my mind, thinking about Carlos as a frog...

"Only you would put this into princess terms that a three-year-old could understand," I said jokingly, causing both of us to lightly chuckle.

"Hey! It works, doesn't it?"

"Yes," I admitted. She only smirked at me.

"We're going out tonight, just the two of us," she said.

"What do you mean by 'going out'?"

"We'll go out to eat at a cool restaurant, then we'll head over to an 'Under-21' club,"

I gave her a questioning look and she said something about how it was the hottest club that we could get into legally in L.A.

"You know that I'm not really into stuff like that,"

"You've had a rough day! I owe it to you for not being with you all day," she explained, causing me to roll my eyes. "You never know who you'll meet at a club here,"

"I'm not in a rush to meet anyone!" I defended myself.

"Relax," she hushed me. "I'm gonna get you all dolled-up, and we're gonna show you off to some L.A. boys. It's going to be fun, trust me,"

I groaned. "Fine, but only because I want to spend time with you,"

"Yay!" she squealed.

"You're lucky you're my best friend,"

"You love me!" she said, poking my side.

"Stop poking me!" I yelled at her, earning a high-pitched cackle in return.

...

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this," I said in a blank voice.

Madison was putting a thin ring of black eyeliner on me to finish off my makeup.

I had on a light-weight foundation, a shimmery, golden-colored eyeshadow, a small amount of black mascara and the eyeliner.

I actually looked pretty good, and mostly natural.

"There you go!" she said, putting her hands on her hips in an accomplished manner. "Damn,"

I laughed and picked up a tube of hot pink lip gloss and put it on.

"Now, I just need an awesome outfit!"

I went into my room and looked at the collection of dresses that Madison got me for 'emergency situations'.

I never really thought that I wear one ever, but this is what they're for I guess.

I sifted through them, and held up a jade green dress and a sapphire blue one.

She put a hand on her chin, stroking her imaginary beard.

"Hmm...," she said, looking at me, and then back at the dresses. "Definitely the green one. It brings out your eyes," she turned away to get ready herself.

I threw on the dress and looked in the mirror. It hit at my mid-thigh. The chest of the dress was decorated with a layer of sequins in the same dark green color as the fabric. It had thin straps, which was good because I've always refused to wear anything strapless.

The dress was perfect for a club and not too slutty.

I paired it with some plain black flats and I smiled, satisfied with my reflection so far.

I went to the bathroom and asked Alex, "Straight or wavy hair?"

"Wavy," she said, applying eyeliner on herself.

I walked back into my room and brushed my hair out. It was already wavy, but needed taming.

...

Madison took me to a French restaurant. They apparently had a chain of restaurants, and this was one of her favorites.

I personally didn't care for all the fanciness, because it's really hard to order when you can't read a word on the menu...

We were now standing outside the club, waiting in a small line to get in, there was only a group of about ten people in front of me.

Madi was wearing a strapless turquoise dress that was a little shorter than mine. She was wearing black pumps with her dress and still wasn't close to my height. She looked gorgeous as always, and wore her short blonde hair straightened with her bangs pinned up.

"Come on, come on, come on," I said to myself. This line seriously was not moving at all!

Madison chuckled. "And you said that you didn't want to come!"

"I'm about to turn around if this line doesn't move any faster!" I said not meaning to, but loud enough so the people in front of me heard.

A few turned around, giving me dirty looks and I pursed my lips, feeling my cheeks heat up a little.

Madison stifled a laugh, causing me to elbow her.

The line moved, letting me get to the bouncer to let me in. It was weird that they had one, considering that this was an Under-21 club.

"Thank GOD!" I said in the same way as earlier, causing everyone from that group to turn around a stare again. I face-palmed.

...

Madison was on the dance floor, dancing on random guys and having a good time. She had a boyfriend, but had no shame in 'getting dirty' with other guys. I didn't protest.

I was sitting alone at the 'bar' area, sipping a fancy lemonade.

I didn't really care for grinding on guys that I've never met in my life.

I saw someone out of the corner of my eye sit a seat away from me. I ignored it and continued sipping on my lemonade. The bartender gave the person a beverage and they said "Thanks,"

I just sat awkwardly, stirring my drink with my straw.

"Hey! You're that girl that was standing behind my group in line!" the guy said. His voice sounded cocky, and I didn't even look over at him.

"Look, buddy...I make myself sound stupid all the time, and I don't need you-"

I looked up at him, immediately recognizing him. Brown spiked-up hair, piercing blue eyes.

"Jett Stenson," I said in awe. Madison always made me watch New Town High with her, and I grew to like the show. I didn't really like Jett as a person from what I heard in tabloids and stuff. He seemed like a pig when it came to girls.

"The one and only," he said. "Want an autograph?" he asked with an arrogant grin.

I snapped back into reality and cleared my throat, "No, not really,"

"Not really?" he said in disbelief. "You're gonna pass up an autograph from Jett Stenson?"

"First off, stop referring to yourself in the third-person," I gave him a glare. "Second, I'm good. I don't want your autograph,"

"You're pretty hot, are you sure?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're a jerk. Yes, I'm sure," I returned his smirk.

He just laughed. "You're a catch, you know that?" he said half-jokingly and half-seriously.

"Can you stop talking to me? Go talk with your entourage or something," I shooed him off.

I drank my lemonade, feeling accomplished. I was on a roll, but Jett was still sitting next to me.

He clapped. "Tell you what. I can show you a good time, so why don't you give up and dance with me?"

I groaned. "Do you not know when to stop? You don't even know my name,"

He scooted closer, "You should tell me then," he said in a husky voice.

I giggled at his persistance, and how he was trying to act all sexy.

"You think I'm...funny?" he raised an eyebrow, still talking in that weird 'manly' facade of a voice.

"Listen, buddy...you should really watch yourself," I said, getting annoyed.

"Or I could watch you," he continued, putting his hand on my thigh.

I felt creeped out instantly, and just wanted him to go away.

"Jett, leave her alone," a familiar voice said.

"Logan?" Jett asked in a confused voice. "Logan Mitchell, what are you of all people doing at a club?"

I pursed my lips knowing that Logan was standing right behind to me. It was embarrassing to be seen with Jett Stenson flirting with me...

"Jett," Logan said firmly. "Leave her alone,"

Jett chuckled. "What if she doesn't want me to leave?" he looked at Logan cockily.

"By the annoyed look on her face, it looks like she doesn't want to be anywhere near a jerk like you," Logan pointed out in a smug voice. I still hadn't looked up at him.

"Whatever man," Jett said, finally removing his hand from my thigh. "She's too mouthy for me anyway," he got up and left.

Logan sat next to me, letting me finally get a good look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little creeped out, thanks for making him go away," I said nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Camille wanted to come, she's in the ladies' room," he nodded. "You look great by the way," I blushed at his comliment. "What exactly are you doing here; you never really struck me as a 'clubber'?"

We both chuckled. "Madison dragged me here," I rolled my eyes, motioning to her, still on the dance floor.

He laughed. "If only James knew...," he laughed lightly.

"Don't say anything!" I pointed at him.

He did a 'my lips are sealed' gesture and we smiled at each other.

"Logan Mitchell!" a shrill voice called from behind Logan.

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Camille, this is Alex. Alex; Camille," he gestured to the pale girl in a red dress next to him.

She smirked. "Nice to meet you, Alex,"

"You too," I said trying not to act nervous. She intimidated me.

"Logan, you can go to the bathroom now," she turned to him with the most fake grin ever.

"But I don't have to go?" he said confused.

"Just go," she clenched her teeth. He was off and I was left alone with _his _girlfriend...

She smirked at me and I awaited a terrible conversation ahead.

Yay...

**...**

**Drama ahead! What will happen next? I'm excited!**

**I only got one review last chapter, which is fine. I'm not saying that I'm completely happy with one review, but I'm not going to be greedy and ask for more...but if you like reading this; you should leave me one! Also, feel free to tell your friends and such.**

**It reassures me that I'm doing what I need to with my amateur writing, and I just like hearing from you all in general. :o)**

**Anons are welcome!**

**Thanks a lot for reading!**

**Review!**

**Xoxo,**

**RoxyBelle**


	7. Issues and Opportunities

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! As I always say, I love, love, love hearing from y'all! You're awesome.**

**Schtuff goes down between Alex and Camille in this chapter...so I'm excited for that!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah I don't own Big Time Rush. Blah, blah, blah I just own my OC's Alex Levine and Madison Daniels. :o)**

**...**

Logan walked off to the bathroom leaving me alone with _Camille._

Freaking Camille.

I don't even know her, but I _do _know that she hates me because of what Logan told me. I don't know how I could _ever _make someone like _her_ jealous. I'm not even the type of girl that guys like Logan would go for. _She _was.

She smiled as she watched him until he walked through the bathroom door.

She turned to me, who was just totally _ecstatic _about the chat we were predisposed to have.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Look, I know that you have a little crush on my Logie, but-" she started off speaking softly, like she was talking to a child. Logie?

I cut her off with a chuckle. "I don't have a 'crush' on 'Logie'," I told her with air-quotes. "Trust both of us that we're just friends,"

She pursed her lips and thought about what she would say. "Well, why were you flirting with him, like a minute ago?"

"Flirting?" I was taken back. "You call that flirting? He saved me from Jett and his idiotic ways, it was hardly close to _flirting,"_ I scoffed.

"You just need to keep your distance," she spat. "I already thought that I lost him once to you, and I'm not going to lose him again,"

"Okay!" I put my hands up in defense. "I would never _try _to break you up in the first place, but if I bother you so much, then I don't know what to say!"

"Just say that you won't talk to him anymore," she shrugged with her poker face.

"I'm not going to _not _talk to my friend just because his girlfriend has a problem with me," I said, returning to my regular tone of voice. "That's his call,"

Her mouth was wide open. She was _so _dramatic. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him about it," she said, smirking and looking back at Logan who was approaching us.

Boys pee fast...

She swiveled around in her chair. She got up and planted a long and sloppy kiss on Logan's mouth. He was caught off guard and raised an eyebrow, looking directly at me while she was attacking him with her lips. I was just sitting there awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. Was I going to lose Logan?

"Umm, what has gotten into you?" he said in a voice threaded with pure confusion and a little annoyance.

"Nothing!" she said, looking back at me with a giant smirk on her face. I just sat there, still awkward.

"Well," I said. "I should be getting off, Madison's legs are probably gonna give out if she keeps dancing," I said quickly thinking of an excuse.

"Oh, it was nice meeting you, Alex!" Camille said with a chipper voice and a false grin.

"You too," I chuckled nervously.

She surprisingly pulled me into a hug. She must be a really good actress...

"Watch your back," she said into my ear.

She looked back at me with a smile, and so did Logan.

"It's nice to see you two getting along," Logan said, grinning.

"Yeah...," I said with fake enthusiasm. "I'm gonna go now, it was nice seeing you two! Bye!" I ran off.

I could hear Logan say to Camille, "I wonder what her problem is...,"

Madison was easy to spot, and I sprinted towards her, grabbing her wrist.

"I can't stay here, we have to leave," I said in a lower tone.

"But I was having so much fun, do we have to go yet?" she said, looking back at the big pile of people dancing on each other.

"Trust me, we should go," I said, taking one last glance at Camille and Logan. Logan waved with a smile, and I waved back. Good thing that Camille was too busy staring at him to notice.

I ran to the Mercedes Benz with Madi in tow.

"Why the hell did we have to leave? What's wrong?" she asked when we were in the car.

"Camille was there, and she doesn't like me," I said simply. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to the Palm Woods in silence.

We got out of the car and found James, Carlos, and Kendall hanging out in the lobby.

I was pacing because I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Hey girls!" James called from the couch in the lobby.

"Hi," we both said. I stopped briefly.

"Uhh, I gotta go! Madison, I'll meet you in the room. Okay! Bye!"

I ran into the elevator and was relieved when the elevator doors closed.

_What if I lost Logan forever? I didn't want that. Why do girls have to be so mean? It's ridiculous._

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened to the second floor. I hurriedly dug in my purse for my room key.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath. I opened another pocket in my purse and found the key.

I unlocked the door when I heard footsteps, pacing towards me.

"Alex!" the male voice said, startling me. "Why were you in such a rush?" he stopped by my door.

I turned my head up and saw none other than Kendall Knight. He must've taken the stairs...

"I-I don't really want to talk about it," I said, walking into the apartment. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said trying to shut the door.

He put his foot in the way. "Alex, you have to tell me what's wrong," he said with concern.

"Kendall, I'm sure that you don't wanna hear it," I pulled on the door, hoping that it'd close.

"I'm your friend," he said simply. "Remember what we all said, we're here for you,"

I looked down at the floor and let go of the door, walking into the apartment. I plopped down on our black couch and folded my arms across my chest.

"I'm gonna lose him," I said barely above a whisper.

"Lose who?" Kendall raised an eyebrow, sitting down next to me.

"No one," I said quickly. "It doesn't matter,"

"Alex, are you talking about Logan?" he asked in a knowing voice. I said nothing. "Alex, I know that this is about Logan,"

"Fine!" I said, "I met Camille," I told him, pursing my lips.

"Ohhh," he said in a knowing voice, running his hand through his blonde locks. "She's kinda crazy," he informed me, trying to lighten the situation.

"She said that she's going to make sure that Logan won't talk to me anymore," I said.

He nodded with pursed lips. "That sucks,"

"Thanks, you're so much help, Kendall _freaking_ Knight," I said with full sarcasm.

He laughed lightly. "I'm not really good with girl drama," he said.

"No kidding," I said. "But, what if he listens to her?"

"What if he doesn't?" he countered. "Look, you never know what Logan's going to do next, but for your sake, I hope he dumps her,"

"What do you mean for _my _sake?" I questioned. "It was my own fault that they got back together,"

"Yes, but they'll eventually break up again, it happens all the time," he said.

"I don't want them to break up," I said pursing my lips once again.

"I thought that you liked Logan?" Kendall raised his eyebrow again.

"_Liked_," I said. "Past tense,"

"Whatever, but why _don't _you want them to break up?"

"She makes him so happy," I said. "He just looks so happy whenever he's with her," I ran a hand through my hair.

"He'd be more happy being friends with you,"

"How do you know?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Well, he seems even _more _happy whenever you're around him,"

I sighed. I could only hope that could be true. I knew that Kendall wanted to make me feel better, but why can't I distinguish when someone's telling the complete truth or not? I ignored the positive.

"But he doesn't _love _me like he loves her,"

"True," he nodded.

I slapped his chest playfully. "_Thanks_ Kendall,"

We laughed a little and relaxed about the situation.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you think too much?" he asked jokingly.

"I tell myself that every day,"

"Don't bother yourself like that," he advised. "I have a feeling that you're going to be around us more and more every day,"

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking into olive green orbs.

"_Logan,"_ Kendall started. "talked to Gustavo today about you, and he would like to hear you play some guitar," he smirked.

"Are you serious!" I said excitedly. "So, I pretty much have a job?"

He grinned. "Pretty much!"

"I'll have to thank him later," I said taking a mental note.

"Look, we're going to be at the studio tomorrow," he started. "You can come with us, and bring a guitar. He doesn't care when you come in,"

"Kendall! This is amazing!" I hugged him.

He chuckled into the hug and I breathed in his scent. "Just don't worry about Camille, focus on your job thing tomorrow," he told me.

I let go from his embrace. "Thanks Kendall," I said. "You're a good friend,"

"I know," he said cockily.

...

I took a deep breath at the kitchen counter the next morning. I didn't think that I'd be this nervous for my 'job thing' as Kendall called it.

I dressed in a cute teal flannel with a white camisole underneath. I wore some skinny jeans and my black Vans today.

I decided to straighten my hair, just because.

Madison was already off to another audition, and I grabbed my guitar from my room. I neatly placed it into my case and I got a text from Carlos.

_Carlos: Kendall said that you're coming with us today! Just come on over when you're ready. :P_

I didn't take time to reply, I just followed what he said. I was ready as I was ever going to be.

I knocked on the door of 2J. It was opened by Jennifer Knight, Kendall's mom.

"Hi sweetie, are you going with the boys to the studio today?" she asked aware of my guitar case on my back.

"Yeah, I kind of have an interview with Gustavo," I told her. "I'm nervous," I chuckled.

She patted me on the back. "I know you'll get it, the guys love to brag on you when you're not around," she winked.

I laughed and walked into 2J, sitting on the orange couch.

"Who are you?" a young voice questioned.

I turned and saw a girl, probably around the age of 12 or 13. She had chocolate brown hair that was quite long. She was pretty, and had big brown eyes.

"I'm Alex Levine," I said, holding my hand out.

"Katie Knight," she shook my hand. She must be Kendall's sister. "The guys talk about you _all _the time!" she smirked.

I smiled and the guys came into the living room.

"Hey! You ready to go?" James asked.

"Only if you are," I looked at all the guys, they looked like they were ready to go.

Logan looked a little concerned, probably over what happened last night. I didn't say anything to him.

I just had to get this job.

...

I walked into Rocque Records with my guitar still on my back. It was only a few blocks away from the Palm Woods.

I followed the guys through several halls and an elevator until we got to a room on the top floor of the building.

"There you are!" a pretty dark-skinned lady said, approaching the boys. She turned to me. "You must be Alex, it's nice to meet you," she shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," I said back with a polite smile.

"Gustavo wanted to see you first thing, so you can walk through those doors and into the studio," she smiled.

I walked back there, awaiting what would happen.

I saw a big man sitting at controls in the studio. I cleared my throat and he turned around.

"You must be the dogs' friend, I've been expecting to hear from you," he said in a somewhat pleasant, somewhat blank tone. _Dogs?_

"Yes Mr. Rocque, I'm Alex Levine," I said politely shaking his hand.

"I like you," he said suddenly. "You have a firm handshake,"

"I hope you like my playing just as much then, sir," I said nervously.

"Go in the booth," he pointed to a door behind a glass screen.

I followed orders and went in, sitting on a lone stool. He pressed a button and spoke into a small mic.

"The dogs said that you knew 'If I Ruled the World,'" he told me.

I nodded at him and steadied myself to begin playing. I did the chords at the beginning with ease, and it sounded better than ever. I was in my comfort zone, playing mindlessly. The song seemed to go by pretty slow though, but I knew that my measures were correct- even perfect. I'd been playing for so many years and this was what made me happy.

I finished the song with a strum and he just stared down at the control board.

The smile on my face went away and I prepared for the worst.

He pressed that button to speak to me again. I bit my lip and he took a breath.

Tension filled the air.

"You've got the job,"

"Yes!" I said happily.

I ran out of the booth, and shook his hand eagerly. He seemed taken back, but I think that he decently liked me.

"Alex Levine, I like your style," he complimented my playing. "You will be at the studio with the dogs whenever they're recording. You will learn all of their songs for the new album and play for the CD that I'm producing,"

"Thank you Mr. Rocque! You can count on me!" I said to the large man.

"Maybe someday you'll play some concerts, but that won't be for a while," he said.

My heartbeat skipped, this was a dream come true. What if I got to tour with them in a few years? That would be the time of my life.

"I'm gonna go tell the guys," I said, rushing out the doors and leaving my guitar in the studio area.

I went to where the guys were waiting and tiptoed in quietly.

"Guys?" I said.

Logan was the first to look up at me, but all of them did. The were sprawled out on the couch when I walked in, but straightened up on the edge of the couch when I spoke.

"Did you get the job?" Kendall asked, biting his lip.

I nodded, and was attacked by the four boys.

"This is awesome!" Carlos said. "Now you get to work with us!"

"I know!" I squealed.

I pulled away and took a breath. Things are finally starting to go my way.

Logan tapped me on the shoulder and said, "Can I talk to you about something?"

I looked at the guys who were high-fiving and I nodded to Logan.

"Gustavo wants to see you three," I told Carlos, James, and Kendall.

They all nodded and said 'okay', walking into the studio, leaving Logan and I alone.

"What did you want to say?" I asked, still smiling from the good news.

He looked down at his feet and back at me. "You just seemed a little off last night,"

Then, I remembered the Camille situation. "I'm fine, Logan," I assured him.

"You sure? Because you didn't seem fine after I left you alone with Camille," he raised an 'all-knowing' eyebrow.

"Logan, I don't want to start shit. So, don't worry about me," I eyed him, meaning every word.

"Did Camille say something to you?" he asked.

I pursed my lips and said, "Maybe,"

"What did she say? I promise that it won't ruin things between you and I,"

"She doesn't want me to be friends with you," I told him with my eyebrows raised. "I probably shouldn't even be talking to you right now," I shook my head.

"Why the hell would she do this? She knows that we're just friends," he sounded pissed at her.

"Ask her!" I said. "I'm surprised she hasn't already told you,"

"She's always trying to take away the things that make me happy," he said blankly.

_I make you happy? _I thought while succeeding to not smile. "She just wants what she thinks is best for you," I patted his shoulder. "You should listen to her if she says anything,"

"She can't tell me to not be friends with you!" he said. "Who the hell does she think she is?"

"She's your _girlfriend_," I said. "You should do what your heart tells you," I told him sounding like some idiot girl from a chick flick, like The Notebook or something. I thought that his _heart _would tell him that he loves Camille and should listen to her.

I didn't want to start any trouble with her, because I'm afraid of her. Usually, nothing could make me back down or scare me, but Hollywood has made me soft the past several days I've been here.

"Okay," he said blankly.

"Let's go into the studio and see what's going on," I said, changing the subject and motioning for him to follow me.

I hoped that Logan and I could stay friends, but the way I saw it; things didn't look too good for us.

_He loves her, not you, Alex._

**...**

**How was that? **

**This one wasn't one of my favorites, but it's alright!**

**Please tell your friends about this story if you like it!**

**Thanks so much for reading.**

**Xoxo,**

**RoxyBelle**


	8. Backup Plan and A Heart to Heart

**Hello, my beautiful reader!**

**I am very pleased with this chapter. The ideas came to me when I was watching BTR's new video, 'Music Sounds Better With U'.**

**Oh, and look for a little something that I added in as a joke. Tell me if you find it. ;) **

**I hope you like this one. :o)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything familiar, just my OC's...**

**... **

Alex's Point-of-View:

I've been avoiding Logan for over a week. We barely speak, which is tough to do when we work at the same place.

Today, they're shooting the video for 'Music Sounds Better With U'. It's a new song off of their album, and it's really amazing.

I'm here because Gustavo needed extras in the background for a few scenes.

It's 6 o'clock in the freaking morning, and I'm here with the guys and Gustavo.

"Dogs!" Gustavo yelled, talking to the boys. "You're going to learn a dance for the video,"

"What kind of dance?" James asked, getting excited.

"Mr. X will show you whatever he has planned," he told them annoyed, walking away.

Kendall groaned, "Why the hell do we have to be here at 6AM?"

"Why do _I _have to be here at 6AM?" I folded my arms over my chest. "I'm only a freakin' extra and I'm the _only _one here so far!" I groaned, flopping over on the couch. I rested my legs on Carlos' lap and felt like going to sleep.

"Gustavo said our dance partners will be here in an hour," Carlos said, yawning.

"What do we do for another hour?" James asked.

"I'm going to go get a coffee," Logan said blankly, walking out of the room.

"He is so depressed!" Kendall said.

"I know, dude!" Carlos agreed.

I cocked my head to the side. "I wonder why,"

James looked over at me, "I think that it has something to do with Camille,"

"Why do you think that? They've been getting along great," I told him. _Yeah, after she bitched me out and I gave up on Logan for good..._

"He needs to get rid of her," Kendall said. "She's crazy,"

Everyone agreed and Logan came back with a coffee in hand.

...

An hour and a half later, Gustavo was pacing. "Where is Logan's dance partner slash love interest?" he shouted.

The other girls shrugged while they were stretching in the dance studio.

Mr. X put a hand on Gustavo's shoulder, "We _have _to start soon or we won't get this video done!"

Gustavo glared at him, "I know that!" he shouted, hands trembling.

Kelly paced into the studio, "Sarah isn't coming," she bit her lip.

"What do you _mean _Sarah isn't coming?" he asked her.

"She's not coming!" Kelly said frantically.

Gustavo yelled some more and finally calmed down. "We have to do this _now _or there won't _be _a video!"

Mr. X, Kelly and Gustavo huddled up, and were mumbling things to each other. Mr. X looked up at me and pointed.

"Her!" he said. "She looks like a _dancer!" _

My eyes widened. "No! No I'm not!" I said a little too quickly.

"Alex, you _have _to do this!" Kelly said.

"I don't dance!" I told her. I was in panic mode.

"Mr. X will teach you!" she said in a high pitched voice. "Please, please do this!" she begged me. There was no way I'd give in.

"No!" I told her. "There are plenty of dancers in LA! Ask one of them!"

"We don't have _time!"_ she explained, still in the high voice. "Please!" she said again.

"Alex," Gustavo started, "If you don't do this, you are _fired!"_ he yelled the last part.

"You wouldn't!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I would," he looked like he would breathe fire at me.

I sighed, "Fine, but if I screw everything up, it's your fault!"

"Dogs!" Gustavo called to the boys who were messing around at the other side of the room.

The all came over to him. "Yeah, Gustavo?"

"Change of plans," he clapped his hands together. "Logan, Sarah decided not to show up, so we got you a new partner,"

_Fucking Sarah..._

"Cool, I can't wait to meet her," Logan's dimples showed when he smiled.

"You already have," I told him, still hesitant about the whole thing.

"Who is she?" he asked.

I raised my hand slowly and he smiled. "That's awesome, Alex!"

James, Kendall and Carlos clapped for me and Logan joined in.

I looked at Kendall and he just winked, causing me to flare my nostrils.

Mr. X clapped his hands together. "Okay! Let's start this dance!"

...

It took us 3 hours to learn the dance, and I didn't do as bad as I thought I would. It was a tango-type dance that involved a lot of...touching. I had to stare at Logan the whole dance and we laughed so much.

It was really fun, and I felt like we were friends again.

I was now in hair and makeup with the other girls.

They were really cool, and amazing dancers.

"I wouldn't have guessed that you weren't a real dancer," Monica, Carlos' partner said.

"Aww," I said, giggling at how much fun it was hanging out with nice girls.

I got out of hair and makeup and I was wearing a charcoal sequin tank top and some ripped up skinny jeans. I also got to wear some pretty sweet neon green Vans.

They curled my hair and did some silver and black smoky eyes on me. I wore some clear lipgloss and even some fake eyelashes.

I didn't even recognize myself when I looked in the mirror, but I looked really good from what everyone said.

The director came into the room with the girls and I.

"Okay girls!" he called for us to listen to him. "We'll shoot the scene with you dancing with Big Time Rush, then we'll shoot some of you individually with the guys," my eyes went wide again. "I'll give you more direction when we get to it!"

With that, he left. I was going to have to look 'in love' with Logan for this video...

_Oh boy._

...

I met up with all of the dancer including the boys.

"Damn!" Carlos mumbled under his breath, causing me to stifle a giggle.

"Whoa there Alex, you look hot!" Kendall said, twirling me around.

"I know," I said jokingly as I walked over to Logan.

He was wearing a dark blue button up with a black skinny tie. He had on some skinny jeans and black converse to complete everything.

"Lookin' good, partner," I said in a fake southern accent.

"Thank ya, you look mighty fine as well," he mimicked me.

We chuckled and he said, "So, are you ready for this,"

"I don't know, it's pretty intense," I said, biting my lip.

"You'll do great," he assured, putting his arm around me and rubbing my arm.

It was hard to get used to how much equipment was around me. There was cameras at several angles and I've never felt so naked.

"Are y'all ready?" the director called over to us.

We got into place. Logan gave me an assuring look and I gulped.

"Let's go people!"

The music started and Logan's voice blared through the speakers:

_"Better with you_

_Better with you, yeah,"_

He was smiling and lip-syncing the words to me. Then, the dancing took place. It was so fast paced and I was in the zone. The director also put me in the front with Carlos and his partner. Lights were flashing, putting us in a spotlight.

_"I tried to write this down_

_The words just don't come out_

_It's hard to say how you feel_

_Been down the longest road_

_Said yes when I meant no_

_I lost control of the wheel,"_

We took of dancing and I was having the time of my life. I actually remembered the dance really well and did it with ease. Having Logan as a partner made things better because he was good at leading me.

_"Cause you know that_

_Things get so bad_

_You've got my back_

_Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya_

_No sweeter sound than what I've found_

_No perfect love could be more perfect than us"_

I felt like Logan was singing to me, which he was, but I felt like he meant every word. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face if my life were depending on it.

_"Ooooh baby_

_It feels like_

_It feels like_

_Music sounds better with you_

_Baby_

_It feels right_

_It feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

_I used to think that love_

_Was something fools made up_

_Cause all I knew was heartbreak_

_Oh, I couldn't help myself_

_Let this heart go through hell_

_There's only so much a heart can take"_

We danced in perfect sync and I didn't mind at all when he touched me just right. This was a perfect moment.

The song ended and Logan and I high fived, out of breath.

"You are amazing!" he said, pulling me into a hug and squeezing me tight.

"I couldn't do it without you," I said into his chest, taking in his scent of sweat mixed with some kind of body spray.

We pulled away and he kept his arm around me.

"Awesome job, Alex!" Carlos high fived me.

"Thanks, you were good too," I chuckled.

James came up to me, "You should be a dancer, Alex," he said in full seriousness.

"I think I'll stick with guitar," I laughed nervously. "Great job out there," I high fived him like I did with Carlos.

"Wow," Kendall came up to me. "You're such a show-off," he joked.

I playfully smacked his shoulder. "Shut up, so are you!"

He motioned to Logan's arm around me when he was looking away. I rolled my eyes and he just winked and gave me a thumbs up.

The director came up to Logan and I, "You two lovebirds will go on the couch over here," both of our cheeks turned bright red. This is somewhat awkward.

We sat down on a red couch, and he gave us more direction.

"Now you, green eyes, can put your legs over his," I followed his direction, getting comfortable.

"And you, whisper things in her ear, both of you can kiss each others cheeks...," he went on and on. "Okay, I think we're set!"

We sat there, and he played with the bracelets on my wrist.

"So, we haven't really talked _at all _for a week," he said in a saddened voice. "What's been bothering you?"

I rolled my eyes a little. "Nothing!"

"There has to be _something _wrong," he said. "I thought that we were friends; you can tell me _anything, _Alex," he raised his eyebrows in a concerned manner.

"Logan," I sighed. "It's hard being around you and not talking to you, but it's for my own good," I said feeling a little selfish.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"_Camille,"_ I simply told him.

"She hasn't said anything bad about you, I think we're in the clear," he scoffed.

"In the clear?" I asked. "We're only 'in the clear' because I listened to her and stopped talking to you altogether," I said in a pissed voice.

"I don't want that, Alex. You're more important to me than _her,"_ he blurted out.

I looked at him confused and a little wonderstruck at the same time. "I am?"

He smiled and took my hand in his. "She shouldn't be able to tell me who I should hang out with, and who I shouldn't,"

My lips curled into a small smile, "You should tell her that,"

"I will," he nodded. "Our friendship is too valuable to waste," _Friendship..._

"Yeah," I said. "But, she doesn't seem to like me anyways," I looked away from him.

"Look at me," he said. I refused until he tilted my chin down to his level. "I know that she's my _girlfriend _and all, but I think you're _much _better than her,"

_I looked down and he was still holding my hand. Pinch me. _"Logan, I-"

"She's bossy and controlling, you make me laugh and you're more talented than you know,"

The heat came to my cheeks yet again. "But she's prettier, and all around _better _than me," I told my honest opinion.

"_Never _talk like that," he told me. His facial expression softened and he smiled, exposing his perfect dimples. "You're one of the best people I know," he said matter-of-factly, beaming at me with his big brown eyes. He kissed me on the cheek, surprising me.

I smiled and hugged him. He placed a hand around me and we heard cheering.

"That was amazing, you two!" the director said.

We pulled away to see everyone standing around and watching us.

"Come over and watch the playback!" he motioned for us to view the screen behind a camera.

We watched and smiled to each other. We looked so all around happy. The greatest thing was that it was all genuine; neither of us knew the camera was rolling.

"You two can go on your lunch break," he told us while going over to direct the other guys and their love interests.

"Let's go!" Logan took my hand, leading me off to who knows where for our break.

**...**

**I wonder where Logan and Alex stand now?**

**I'm really excited to post the next chapter!**

**Tell me what you think of this story!**

**Also: If you haven't read my story 'Back In My Life', check it out!**

**It's an OC story about Kendall and James' little sister. It has a lot of cute moments and I'm proud of it. XD**

**Thank you so much for reading, you all are sexy. **

**Review!**


	9. Closer Friends and Great News

**Howdy!**

**Thank you to my reviewers of my last chapters, you guys are the bomb diggity.**

**This chapter is going to show an insight into what Logan might want in the future, and also the rest of the music video shooting!**

**Shake it like a polaroid picture!**

**Sorry. Haha. :o)**

**Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I bought Big Time Rush, and I'm dating Kendall. I'm in a one-sided 'open marriage' with Logan, and I am having an affair Carlos. Also: I'm friends with benefits with James. We're trying to keep everything on the down-low. _Just kidding!_ I don't own Big Time Rush. They are quite dandy though...**

**...**

Alex's Point-of-View:

Logan and I ended up eating at a diner, just a couple miles away from the warehouse.

We laughed over burgers, fries, and chocolate milkshakes.

"You're really cool, you know that?" Logan smiled.

I shrugged and smirked. "You've told me a couple times,"

"I've just never met a girl like you," he said. "You're sweet, down to earth, and just fun to be around,"

"Shut up, Logan!" I said, shaking my head.

"It's true!"

"So, how mad do you think Camille will be when she sees the video?" I asked him, biting my lip and changing the subject.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I plan on breaking it off with her before it premieres," he stared down at his hands. "She really has no right to be mad," he said solemnly.

My facial expression softened even more. "Logan, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "I just feel kinda bad that you're dragged into this, you know?"

"Hey, don't feel bad," I told him. "As long as were friends, I've got your back," I patted his hands.

"Thanks Alex," he gave me a small side-smile. "Alex?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"After I get past all of this Camille shit," he started. "Would you ever consider being more than friends?" he raised an eyebrow.

I looked over at him for a few seconds and looked down.

"Logan, you're really awesome," I started. "If everything plays out right, maybe we could end up as something more," I gave him a grin.

He just nodded. "Our lunch break is almost up, we should be heading back," he looked down at his watch. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I got up at the same time as him. He took out his wallet to leave money at the table. "Let me pay half," I said, grabbing some cash out of my pocket.

"Alex," he groaned. "Do we have to go through this every time we eat out?"

"This is only the second time," I corrected him. "Just let me pay half- as a friend," I winked. **(A/N my computer kept trying to change 'half- as' to 'half-ass'...I thought it was funny.)**

He sighed loudly and gave in. "Fine,"

I smiled and left my half on the table with his.

"Let's go," I said, making my way out the restaurant's exit.

...

We walked back into the warehouse where filming was going on.

They were arranging a big crowd and James, Kendall, and Carlos were standing in front of everyone with their girls.

"There they are!" the director said, "We need to film you guys watching people break dance and hanging out at the party," he said, grabbing Logan and I by our wrists. "Stand here," he said. "Do some sweet couple stuff, and we'll be about done,"

The music started and random people kept going out from the crowd and break-dancing. It was actually really cool to watch.

However, it was hard to focus with Logan's hands on my hips. He rested his chin on my shoulder and we swayed back and forth.

I couldn't help but smile; I was liking this particular job very much.

The director called for the group of dancers to continue dancing while we had photographers come up and take pictures of the couples together.

Logan and I took really silly ones, and we couldn't stop laughing.

I kissed his cheek, knowing that I was entitled to it from what the director told me.

Then, the dancers and the guys all got in a group and held hands. I was between Logan and Carlos, and we took our bow as a big group. Then, Carlos got this crazy idea that we should do 'the wave'. Let's just say that it caused a lot of laughs from the crew.

"That's a wrap!" the director called.

I got a hug from each of the guys and even the girls that I danced with.

Everyone dispersed and that left me, Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos.

I went to the wardrobe people, and they told me I could keep my outfit. Even the shoes!

Gustavo came up to us, slowly clapping his hands.

"Dogs!" he said. "I am very impressed with you all today, and thank you for stepping up to the plate, Alex,"

I simply smiled at him. "Just trying to _keep _my job,"

He gave me a questionable look and shook it off. "You guys are free to go," he said. "Kelly will call you for our next studio session,"

We said goodbye and I check my watch. "Guys, it's already 5:00,"

"Really?" they asked. I nodded.

"How about we all go out for a celebration dinner?" James suggested.

"I think we all deserve it," Kendall smiled.

"I'm in," I said, "I'll ask Madison if she wants to come too," I winked at her boyfriend who blushed.

I walked away to a random quiet spot, "Alex! Where the hell have you been?" she answered.

"Well, hello to you too," I chuckled a little. "The guys and I are gonna go out to eat somewhere, do you wanna come with us?" I asked her.

"Is James going to be there?" she asked me.

"When I say the guys, that includes him," I said. "You should come,"

"I'm gonna need a ride," she said. "I'm at the Palm Woods,"

"Well, the guys gave me a ride here," I said, biting my lip. "We can squeeze you in I suppose," I smiled through the phone.

"Sounds great, and I have some good news," she said.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

She just laughed. "I'll tell everyone over dinner,"

"Fine," I said, disappointed. "I'll see you in 5?"

"Sounds good," she said. "Bye!"

"See ya,"

I turned back to the guys. "We're picking her up at the Palm Woods,"

"Okay, let's get going," James said with the keys in his hand.

...

We all sat around a private table, where? No place better than Olive Garden!

"So, are you gonna tell us?" I bumped elbows with Madison who's hands were interlocked with James'.

I was sitting by her, and she was sitting across from James. Kendall was across from me for some odd reason, but I'm not going to complain. Logan was beside Kendall, and Carlos was next to me.

"Tell us what?" Carlos asked, leaning over me. I cleared my throat and he muttered a 'sorry'. I just laughed.

"Okay, guys," she started. "I got a call from my agent today, and I got a job on New Town High!"

"That's great!" I said, giving her a side hug.

"Congratulations!" Kendall and Logan said simultaneously.

"You're amazing, baby," James said, leaning over the table to peck her on the lips.

"Eww!" the rest of us single people said. Then we all just laughed.

"That's so cool!" Carlos said.

Then, I remembered who was on that show...

"You better stay away from Jett Stenson, he's trouble," I said, warning her.

Kendall nodded along. "Yeah, he's the guy that my girlfriend cheated on me with,"

I felt bad for him, but then I realized how what he said came out wrong.

Logan and I gave him a stern look while Madison just cocked her head to the side.

"Uhh!" he panicked, "Not meaning that you would cheat on James! I _know _that you wouldn't do that! James is awesome!" he rambled.

James just smiled more and nodded his head proudly, his ego obviously boosted.

"_I know,_" Madison said dreamingly.

"Nice save," I mouthed to Kendall.

He just looked like he was gonna face-palm.

I on the other hand never knew that he had a girlfriend that cheated on him, and I felt bad. I kind of thought he would've told me, but I guess it must just be a sore subject.

We all ordered our food, and I got stuffed ravioli, which was really delicious.

We all laughed and talked the night away, just like we were in one of those cheesy Olive Garden commercials.

I felt like Logan was staring a hole through me. He hasn't even broken up with Camille yet! He probably knows that I _like _him, like a crush. He needs to know that I'm not going to be one of his on-again-off-again relationships. Who knows, he might decide that he _doesn't _want to date me in good time. I hope not, but everything is always a possibility.

_Focus on your career, Alex!_

Why does my career have to revolve around spending time with such great guys though? I'm not going to complain. Logan Mitchell is quite adorable...

_..._

We got back to our apartment and said bye to the boys.

"Today's been a good day," Madison smiled at me.

"I never got to ask you what you did in the video!" she said.

I chuckled a little and rubbed the back of my neck. Funny, Logan must be rubbing off on me.

"I did a lot more than I expected," I said. That was no understatement.

She smiled, "Is that a good thing?" she asked. "'Cause it sounds like it," she winked at me.

I collapsed on the couch. "Well, you know how the guys had dance partners?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Well, one of them didn't show up, so they asked me," I shrugged.

"No way!" she said in disbelief. "Who was your partner, was it Logan?" she nearly shouted at me.

"Yes!" I bit my lip.

She grabbed my shoulders, "This is _huge!_ The whole world is gonna see _you_ dancing with Logan!" he smile was so big.

"It was fun,"

She let go of me, "How come I've never seen you dance?"

"I don't know, I never really thought about it until they asked me to,"

"Well, now I get to see you dance!" she clapped. "Was the dance... seductive?" she paused and wiggled her eyebrows.

"No!" I shouted, my cheeks became hot and I'm sure they were red too.

"It totally was!" she said. "You were getting down with Logan!"

"Was not!" I said. "And getting down?" I said, stifling my laughter. "It was only-" I paused, "There was some...touching," I said in a lack of better words, "It was nothing _derogatory_,"

"Whatever _that_ means," she smiled. "You probably ripped his clothes off and-" I cut her off before she could embarrass me anymore.

"You are so dirty-minded!"

She shrugged and said, "You know you'd do it if you had the chance,"

I furrowed my brows and said, sat in silence for a while, "He's breaking up with Camille soon," I told her.

"Is he breaking up with her for you, or because she's crazy?" she smirked.

"How do you know she's crazy?"

"News travels fast, plus she's been at a few of my auditions," her eyes widened, probably remembering the craziness of whatever happened.

"I think it's because she's crazy," I shrugged, knowing that it's probably half and half.

"Oh my God, have you seen the way he looks at you?" she said, "He looks at you like he's a lost puppy, it's _so _cute!"

I lightly chuckled, "He said something about being more than friends," I said, but quickly adding, "Like, in the future, not like _right now_,"

"You two would be good together, he's just your taste,"

I giggled, thinking about _Logan. _I had so much fun filming with him today.

"Just wait until you see the video," I smirked.

She smirked at me, "I don't think I want to see _that," _

It took me a while to think of what she meant by...

"Eww, you are sick!" I said, throwing a lime green couch pillow at her.

She cackled, clutching her stomach and throwing her head back, "You know you love me!"

"You're lucky I do!" I said.

"Lexi and Logie sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she taunted me like a first-grader would.

"Shut up, Madi!" I threw another pillow at her. "I'm getting in the shower be for you embarrass me to death!"

With that, I hopped up and jogged away from her.

_Lexi and Logie. I like the sound of that._

**...**

**There you go! I hope that the chapter was okay!**

**Random:**

**How do you guys feel about a one-shot/possible two-shot about D. Belt? A girl is supposed to be marrying Kendall, and he finds that Kendall is cheating on her. It's _very _loosely based on Panic! At The Disco's 'I Write Sins, Not Tragedies'.**

**I have most of it written. It's probably not _amazing,_ but I love me some Dustin. :o)**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Review!**


End file.
